Heart Skips A Beat
by AusllyLoverx3
Summary: Ally is the quiet, shy girl. Austin is the schools bad boy, who just so happens to Bully Ally. But what happens when Ally gets tired of his bullying, and turns around a new leaf? And what happens when the two are paired together as chemistry partners for the rest of the year? I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. ONLY THE PLOT LINE OF THIS STORY. AU OOC
1. My new Leaf

_**Ally's POV**_

-Beep, Beep, Beep- the sound of my alarm clock pierced my eardrums. I groaned in agony, today was Monday, which meant I had to go to school today. Which meant another dreadful day being me. I rolled out of bed and to my closet, where I picked out an outfit. I then grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water, and got in the shower. Oh how I wished I could just lay in my bed, and sleep for days and days on end. Hide my face from all the pain I had been caused in my whole life. But I guess I partially got what I wanted, I'm Ally Dawson, the outcast, the no one. I was bullied on a regular by most people, but the only person who really messed with me the most was Austin moon. I knew that today was going to be just like all the other days painful, only because of Austin. Ever since kinder-garden I'd been tormented by Austin moon. And it only got worse after my mom died giving birth to my little brother Ryan. Everything hurt me even more now, every word he said stabbed me painfully. Then soon after my mothers death, my father was diagnosed with Cancer. He continued working, and started getting treatment and for a while it was beginning to go away. But we were running out of money, and supporting me and Ryan became tougher and tougher by the day. So my dad decided to stop treatment, and he had to stop working soon after I turned 16. So I had to get a job, and start supporting Ryan and I, and to this day I've been working the same job at sonic boom. In all honesty it was hard, but It made me feel better that I was helping keep Ryan healthy.

I soon stepped out of the shower, and got dressed. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs, where my little brother Ryan was watching TV.

"Come on Ry, its time to go," I said. He nodded his head, and turned off the TV. Then he walked to the front door, put his shoes on and gave me a thumbs up.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded his head and opened the front door. Ryan wasn't much of a talker, he had never been. But it got worse after I told him what was happening with dad. After that he completely stopped talking, he didn't say hi, or goodnight, or yes or no. He would only wave or nod and shake his head. I knew he was hurt, and burning on the inside, and the only way to rid of that pain was by not talking.

I walked to my fathers beat up red truck and opened the door for Ryan. He hopped in the truck and shut the door, I walked to the drivers seat, got in and started the engine. I clicked on the radio, and we rode silently to the babysitters house.

"We're here, unbuckle," I said, removing my seatbelt, I soon heard the sound of a seatbelt unlatching itself, and got out. I opened the door for Ryan, and took his hand.

"This is Jessica's new house," I announced. Ryan smiled happily, gazing in awe at the house, Jessica had been telling him for weeks and weeks about what her new house was going to look like, and even though Ryan didn't speak much, I knew he was excited. He let go of my hand, and ran up to the front door, ringing the doorbell continuous times.

She answered the door and smiled happily at us; "Ryan! Ally! So nice to see you, do you like the new place?" she asked. Ryan nodded his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"I love is Jessica its beautiful," I said, still staring around her yard. I one day wished to move out on my own and get a house. But I knew that while my dad was sick I would have to stick around with him, and to me even thinking about moving was wrong.

She grabbed Ryan's hand and ushered him into the house; "So how's your dad. Does he seem to be getting any better," she asked, a worried expression worn on her face.

I shook my head, holding back tears that were daring to spill from my eyes; "No, he actually seemed a little worse last night," I hated talking about my dad like this.

"I'm so sorry Ally," she replied, pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled, trying to hold back more tears. My dad was my everything, and losing him would totally ruin me.

"Well It's almost 7:30, I should probably get going," she released me from her hug, and nodded; "Alright Ally, I'll see you at 3:00 then."

And with that she closed the door. I walked back to the truck, got in, and started the engine. Thinking about how sick my dad was, wasn't how I wanted to start my day every day. And it was a struggle, thinking about how one day he might not make it.

I made it to school and parked in my usual spot. Then I gathered my stuff together, and got out. I instantly shot my head down, seeing someone I didn't want to see at the beginning of the day was something I didn't want, so I had to make sure to keep my head down, and stay invisible.

I did pretty well until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. At first I thought I'd been caught, but turns out it was only my best friend, and only friend, Trish De La Rosa.

"Hey," she said, giving me a faint smile.

"Hey Trish, what's up," I replied, making sure to keep my head down.

She shrugged; "Same as every day, what about you?" she turned to me, a worried expression worn on her face. I smiled weakly at her; "Same here, just staying invisible as always," she frowned at me.

"Ally, you cant do this forever, you only have couple months left of senior year enjoy it," she beamed. I looked at her in disbelief.

"How in the world am I supposed to be happy, and I have to work 24/7 and support my brother, and watch as my dad crumbles by the minute?!" I quietly exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ally, I just want you to make the best out of your senior year. You know you have been bullied by Austin since kindergarden," she informed.

"Trish I know that. I am in fact the one who's been going through it for the past 12 years," I reminded her sarcastically.

"Sorry…Again…" She replied quietly.

"Its alright Trish."

"I just want you to experience school like everyone else has," she mumbled. I smiled halfheartedly; I knew it hurt Trish to see me like this. But by now I would have expected her to be used to it, afterall she'd known me since the first day of pre-school.

"I know. I want to, but I just feel bad being happy while my dad is cooped up in his room, sick, and sad," I said, holding back tears.

"Don't you think your dad wants you to be happy? If he found out what's been happening to you these past 12 years, it would make him feel even worse since he wasn't there to help defend you," I then looked up at Trish. I didn't think about it that way. I didn't think about anything that way, and she was right. If my dad new about what was happening to me at school, he would be totally crushed.

"Your right, I just don't know how to be happy."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know how to be happy anymore. Like, if there was a contest on who could be the happiest I would lose in last place."

She opened her mouth to say more, but no words came, then it happened again, and still no words came out. Then she finally found her words; "Well, happy isn't something that you force on yourself happy is something that just comes naturally," she said.

"Well. Nothing other than sadness will be coming naturally to me," I sighed deeply and stopped at my locker.

"And why is that?" she asked.

I hesitantly turned around and looked up, then pointed to the tall Blonde boy. Austin Moon. He was the problem to everything. He's what made my life a living hell.

"Oh," she simply replied; "I'm sorry Ally," she said, once again. I shook my head, and turned back to my locker, punching in my combination, and receiving my books.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I said still facing my locker.

"Well I should probably get going, class starts soon, and I still haven't gotten my things yet," she said turning around and heading to her locker.

So here I was alone with all these dreadful people. With no one to protect me, or tell me that they had my back. alone, in the crowded halls of Marino High. I began making my way to home room, the sooner I got there the better. Then I could my favorite seat in the back of the classroom.

I really thought I was going to make it there, no harm what so ever. But I was wrong, just as I began to turn the corner to home room I was pushed onto a locker. I squeezed my eyes shut in agony.

"Well look who we have here," he said. His voice was familiar.

"It's Dawson. Its been a while since I've seen you," It was Austin moon. _Oh great, how much worse can this day get. Wait it can get worse don't jinx yourself._

I opened my eyes and looked at him. This is what I went through every day, and frankly it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh it's you," I whispered.

"What was that Dawson? I didn't hear you say it again."

I didn't reply, I just looked down.

"Dawson! I SAID what the hell was that?" he ordered. I didn't still didn't speak I just looked around at the small crowd of people watching.

"Oh I see. You're playing the quiet game, you can't play that for long Dawson. Because I swear by the end of the day you'll be running off to your mommy and daddy," he said, smirking. I became furious, I didn't have anyone to run off to, and even if I did, I wouldn't.

"Back off," I mumbled.

"Wait, your speaking again? What was that?" he cupped his ear.

"I said, back off."

"Hold on am I hearing that wrong? Say again," he stated leaning closer.

"I SAID BACK THE FUCK OFF!" I yelled. He shot back and looked at me, an angry expression on his face.

"Ah well looky here, Dawson's gotten bold," I didn't know what came over me, but I kind of liked it. I nodded my head and arched a brow.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I questioned, standing up straight. He stood there for a moment, and then turned around and walked away. I couldn't believe it, I made the Austin Moon walk away!

I continued to Homeroom, with no issues, and sat down in my usual spot.

_**After School**_

I stepped out of my truck, and walked up to Jessica's front door. I rang the bell, and waited quietly for her to answer the door. Soon after the door opened and she invited me in.

"Hey Ally! How was your day at school?" she asked as usual.

"Oh, today it was surprisingly good, no bullying to report," I said smiling widely.

"Wow that's great to hear! Well Ryan is in the other room watching Spongebob* I'm going to go get him," I nodded my head and sat in a chair located next to a table. Soon, my brother came running into to me smiling, happily.

"Hi ryan! How was your day," He gave me a thumbs up.

"As usual thank you so much for watching Ryan."

"My pleasure."

"Well, I should probably get home, my friend Trish is coming over to study."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning Ally."

I took 60 dollars from my pocket, and gave it to her, then left.

We made it home at around 3:45.

"do you want a juice box?" I asked ryan.

He nodded, sat down on the sofa, and turned on the TV. I retrieved a juice box from the fridge, and gave one to Ryan. Then I headed upstairs to check on my dad. I slowly crept the door open to check and see if he was awake.

"Dad, you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm awake Al's, how was your day?" he questioned.

"It was great! I had a lot of fun today," I said smiling.

"Well that's nice to hear."

"What about you, how do you feel?"

"I don't feel any better. Actually I feel a bit worse, you know I only have a little bit left in me," He stated, giving me a worried look.

"Yeah, I know, I just don't want to believe it," I sighed and looked down. Losing my dad would kill me; "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No nothing at the moment, a little bit of rest would be nice," he said. I nodded my head.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep then." I said closing the door. It pained me to see my dad like this, it hurt so bad to see that he wasn't going to make it much longer. If I had one change one wish, I would wish for my parents to be okay again, for my family to be one again, that's what I would wish for. I went back into the kitchen and retrieved some snacks for Trish and I and sat them on the coffee table. And I gave Ryan some goldfish.

Then I waited impatiently for Trish. Soon enough, she was here, I went to the door, and answered it.

"Hey Ally! I hope you don't mind that I brought Dez along," she said, stepping inside.

"No I don't mind at all," Dez was Trish's new boyfriend, who just happened to be Austin's best friend. I didn't have a problem with him so I didn't mind him being here.

"Hey Ally," he said smiling. I waved and sat on the sofa next to ryan.

"Hey Ryan, Trish, Dez, and I are about to study, you can go watch spongebob in my room," he nodded his head, turned off the TV, and went upstairs.

"Alright, so lets do chemistry first," I said, pulling the book from my bag.

"Okay… Dez tell her," Trish demanded. I looked up at them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Dez has something to tell you."

"Alright what is it?"

"Well. No offence or anything… but the way you dress is kinda…. Bad."

"And you dress better?" I said, looking him up and down.

"Hey, my style is unique and awesome, says Trish," he said smiling. I looked back at Trish who was shaking her head and mouthing the word "No".

"So what if my style is Bad, I mean it's me I don't need to be different."

"Oh Ally, come on, I know you have some good clothes in there why don't you wear them?" Trish asked.

"Because my mom gave them to me, and it would hurt to wear them," I replied simply.

"Well, don't you think your mom would be happy if you didn't waste good clothes?"

"Yeah…B-. Sh-… we… fine what do you want me to do?" I asked

"Well I'll be over here first thing in the morning to help you get dressed, I'm bringing my makeup and some shoes," she said.

I nodded my head and rolled my eyes; "Alright, can we get on with the studying now?" I asked. Trish nodded and grabbed the chemistry book from her bag, and as she flipped through the pages I began to think. What the HELL did I just agree to?

* * *

**Oh My gosh! Yay its heart skips a beat! I'm so happy right now! Introducing a new AWESOME story WHOOOOOOO. **

**Its been a long process trying to get the other chapter to Vegas up and everything. I'm so happy right now. **

**:D Anyway, I've been wanting to say this for like ever. **

**-Makes serious face-**

**I'm Nikki, and get ready for the exciting journey through a whole new world. **

**-looks away, looks again, looks away-**

**-Slow motion walks away-**


	2. My makeover

_**Ally's POV**_

My phone buzzed beside my bed, it was 6:30 am. I groaned in annoyance, and answered it.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Hey Ally, come get the door I'm here," Trish said.

"Trish just let me sleep for five more minutes please!" I begged.

"No Ally, beauty takes time," I sighed, and sat up.

"Alright, well I'm coming," I got up and made my way to my bedroom door. Then I quietly walked downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey Ally!" she beamed. I nodded my head and gestured for her to come in.

"Alright so I have my pink wedges, purple stilettos, black wedges, and my yellow stilettos, so lets go look through your closet and see what we're working with," she said, walking upstairs. I followed behind her, still half asleep and not really paying attention to much. She began skimming through my closet picking out multiple pieces of clothing, and attempting to match them with her shoes.

"Alright so here's your outfit," it was a pair of black skinny jeans, with a pink V neck top. She choose the black wedges to go with the outfit.

"I like it," I admitted, grabbing a towel; "I'm going to go hop in the shower really quick."

"Alright don't take too long, we don't have all day," she snapped. I nodded and walked to the bathroom, I started the water, and hopped in.

The water was a little cool, so I turned the nozzle to make it a little warmer, but then it was too warm, so I had to turn it down, then it was too cold. I hated when this happened. **(A/N: and so do I that fricking sucks when I cant make the water the right temperature.) **I wet my hair, and grabbed my shampoo, I squirted some in my hands, and began washing my hair.

I soon stepped out of the shower, I put my robe on, and went back into my room, where Trish was pulling out her makeup.

"Put your clothes on then I'm going to do your makeup."

"Alright," I grabbed my clothes, and my other necessities and went back in the bathroom to dress. I put them on, and went back into m room. Trish was standing in front of my vanity, she patted the chair in front of her.

"Sit down," she said.

"Alright," I replied; "Please don't make me look like a clown."

"Oh please," she waved a hand; "I'm an expert at makeup, after all I did work at Maria's Makeup for 2 days," she said smiling. I frowned at her, and sat down.

"And for multiple reasons, that makes me feel worse than I already felt," I muttered.

"Oh whatever," she replied bluntly; "I think a smoky eye would look great with this outfit, would you let me give you a smoky eye," she asked.

"I guess. I don't really know what a smoky eye is though," she turned around, and pulled a magazine from her bag.

"I knew you would say that, so I brought this," she flipped through the pages for a while then turned the magazine towards me, on the page was a woman, she was in an odd pose, out her makeup was beautiful.

"That's a smoky eye?" I asked.

"Yep, that's a smoky eye. Now can I or not?'

"Go ahead I like it," I said, handing the magazine back to her.

She cheered, then grabbed the makeup. She began opening several things, such as foundation, blush, eye shadow, and eye liner.

"Alright close your eyes, I'll tell you when I'm finished," She said, squirting some foundation onto her finger.

"Alright," I hesitantly closed my eyes. I heard the sound of humming, then the sound of a lid clicking onto something.

This went on for about 15 minutes until she was finally finished; "Alright, I'm done, take a look."

I opened my eyes, and looked at myself for a moment. I looked, good. I looked better than good I looked great.

"Wow Trish! This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"I told you that I was an expert at makeup," she grinned; "Alright, last thing to do is hair."

She grabbed her straightener; "This'll only take a few minutes," she said, plugging it into the wall and waiting for it to heat up.

Soon, the flat iron was ready, and she began running it through my hair. It only took about 10 minutes, and then it was finished.

"And WA LA!" Trish exclaimed, smiling widely.

I stared at myself for a moment, I didn't look like myself anymore. I didn't feel like my self anymore, I felt like a bad girl, I felt… good.

"Wow Trish, thanks," I said still in awe.

"No problem. Now we should probably get going its 7:00."

"Your right, let me grab my keys," I said.

"Um… Ally aren't you forgetting something?"

"….OH RYAN!" I exclaimed, running downstairs to see if he was awake. And luckily he was sitting on the sofa, with a juice box and some gram crackers.

"Morning ryan," I said, letting out a sigh of relief. He smiled and waved.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. He nodded his head and got up to put on his shoes.

"Trish Ryan's awake come on!" I yelled upstairs.

"Alright, let me finish putting my makeup away."

I tapped my foot impatiently against the soft plush carpet.

"COME ON TRISH WERE LATE ITS 7:05" I replied; "WE HAVE TO GET RYAN TO THE BABYSITTERS STILL."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming," she came down, her backpack slung around her shoulder; "Gee, can you let a girl breathe," she muttered.

"Come on lets go get in the car," I said.

"Um… I was wondering if instead of taking your truck we take mine," Trish suggested.

I rolled my eyes; "For the last time Trish, you don't have to ask, of course we can take your car."

I followed Ryan out the front door, and waited for Trish to come and unlock her car. She walked out of the house, making sure to twist the lock before leaving, and ran up to the car. Pressing down on the grey button and unlocking it.

"Oh hold on Ryan's car seat," I quickly and carefully ran to my truck and unlocked it, grabbing the black and grey car seat and going back to Trish's car. I plopped the seat into the car, and gestured for Ryan to get in. He crawled into his seat and gave me a quick thumbs up. Then began to buckle himself. I walked to the front passenger side, got in, buckled up and waited for Trish to start the car.

"Trish! COME ON, I don't wanna be late."

"Ally! Were not gonna be late, Its only 7:08." She said.

"7:08 Is running late to me," I snapped.

"Fine, fine," she got in, started the car, and pulled off.

"Thank you," I said smiling at her.

"You know you can be a real bitch sometimes," she mumbled.

"HEY Trish, there are little ears around," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes, didn't reply. We rode the rest of the ride silently.

"Come on Ryan I'm in a hurry," I said, unbuckling and getting out of the car to help him. I rushed over to the other side, and helped Ryan out of the car.

We quickly made out way to Jessica's front door, and I rang the bell. The door slowly opened, revealing an excited, and happy Jessica.

"Ally OH MY GOSH I have great news!" She exclaimed.

"Alright what is it?" I asked not trying to sound to rushed.

"I'M ENGAGED!" she squealed shooting up her hand and revealing a sliver ring; "I HAVE BEEN WAITING MY WHOLE LIFE; 26 YEARS, TO GET ENGAGED AND I'M FINALLY GETTING MARRIED," she cheered.

"Oh my gosh! Jessica that's amazing," I bellowed smiling.

"By the way, you look amazing!" she smiled at me scanning my outfit; "definitely not the Ally I know."

"Well… I just wanted to try something new," I admitted. Our conversation was interrupted by two long, loud honks, in courtesy of Trish.

"Well. I better get going I'm running a little late today," She nodded her head; "Yeah, I can see that, haha, well I'll see you at 8:00 then," she said.

I had almost forgotten that I worked today, I worked until Saturday, and Sunday's and Monday's I was off.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," I replied. I stepped off the porch, and made my way back to Trish's car. I got in and buckled up.

"Well gee Ally, You're rushing me and you were just sitting there having a fucking tea with Jessica like we didn't have anywhere to be," she grumbled.

"Sorry Trish, Jessica got engaged last night, She was so excited I couldn't not talk to her about it," I let out a long deep sigh, and looked out the window. I didn't notice how beautiful it was today. The sun was shining the sky was cloudless. I had a deep feeling that today wasn't going to be like the others.

We soon made it to school and just in time it was 7:26 enough time for me to find a perfect spot in class.

"Alright Ally, do we have to go over the guidelines and rules of a new look?" Trish asked.

"Ummm… No.." I replied hesitantly.

"Alright," she opened her door, and exited the car; "what are you waiting for?"

I opened my door, and got out. Looking around, at this moment, I felt like I could conquer anything, that anything could be accomplished. I grabbed my bag, closed the door, slowly walked over to Trish.

"I don't wanna fall over in these and embarrass myself," I admitted.

"It's pretty easy, you made it look pretty easy when you were running for Ryan's car seat earlier," She did have a point, it was pretty easy, but I was just afraid of messing up with this new look and all.

"Yeah… I guess your right on that one."

I began taking small slow steps, then I started taking bigger ones and bigger ones, until finally I was in the school. And either I looked awful, or people ACTUALLY thought I looked **good. **

_**Austin's POV (One out of the very few)**_

Cute, Cute, Cute, Eh, Mmh, hot, cute, cute, SEXY! My eye had landed on a girl with brunette hair she had blondish-brownish highlights at the end. Since I was newly single a new girl on my shoulder would be fine. I walked over to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around faced me and immediately furrowed her eyebrows.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snapped.

"Um… Hi I'm Austin Moon, and you?" I asked.

"Ally fucking Dawson, I already know who the hell you are," she replied.

"Oh… yeah cause I'm popular… WAIT did you say Ally Dawson?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Uh… Nothing, I… I just thought you were someone else."

"Oh like one of those hoes you like to mess around with? Hah, well I'm not one of them," she retorted.

"Shut up Dawson, I just mistook you for someone else."

"Well. That's nice to know sorry that you did that."

"Yeah.. What's with the new look?"

"Trying something different, what does it matter to you?"

"I uh… Don't know just asking," I lied. She arched a brow at me slammed her locker closed and walked away from me.

Ally Dawson, attractive. I never thought I'd see the day.

_**Ally's POV**_

What was happening to me was almost unexplainable, I was talking back to Austin Moon, and finally becoming confident in myself. Today had to be one of the greatest days ever. I stepped into my homeroom class, and found that all the seats in the back row were taken, I frowned and took a spot in the middle row. A part of me was hoping no one would sit there, and another part of me was hoping some nice person would come up to me, someone I could possibly one day be friends with. As the class began to settle, I began to relax it looked like no one was going to be taking a seat next to me today.

But just as I began to calm down more, Austin moon walked in, and just my luck, the seat next to me was the only empty seat left in the room. He came and hastily took a spot next to me, his infamous smirk plastered across his face.

"Hey," he said.

I scowled at him, and turned around grabbing my bag and receiving a book from it.

"So, I'm getting the silent treatment I guess?" he asked. I looked at him.

"The silent treatment? No because I never talked to you in the first place."

"Well. Gee Dawson is it your time or something?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes; "No, it's not I just don't want to talk to you now shut up," I retorted.

"Well. Stop acting like a Bitchy pregnant lady and maybe I will," he snapped.

"I'm not acting like that, how the hell do you expect me to be nice to you and since kinder-garden all I've gotten from you is HELL," I nearly yelled.

"I don't know, I thought maybe since you changed your look you would change your attitude, and obviously you haven't!" he replied.

"What are you talking about I haven't? I hadn't even talked to you until yesterday, and in kinder-garden when I said 'Hi I'm Ally Dawson what's your name'?" I yelled.

"WELL I OBVIOUSLY DON'T GIVE A FUCK, YOU COULD HAVE TALKED TO ME SOONER!" he retorted.

"AND YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT?! YOU'RE MY GOT DAMN BULLY AUSTIN I'M NOT GONNA STAND UP TO YOU ESPECIALLY IN THE SITUATION THAT IVE BEEN IN FOR THESE PAST FEW YEARS!" I screeched.

"ALLYSON DAWSON AND AUSTIN MOON!" I looked up, it was my teacher Mr. Hawkins.

"….Um… yes?" I replied quietly.

"PLEASE TAKE YOUR LITTLE ARGUMENT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" I frowned.

The principle, the only time I'd been there was when I was getting an award, or when the principal wanted to see how my dad was doing.

"NOW!" he yelled. He slapped a sticky note on my desk; "Give this to the principal when you get there too," I got up, grabbed my bag and rushed out of the class room. I heard Austin following behind me.

"What's the matter, princess never been in trouble before?" he teased.

"Actually no I haven't thank you very much," I replied bluntly.

"Yeah, well It's no big deal, it's not even that scary."

"Says you," I muttered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been to the principals about a million times of course it's not scary, you're a bad boy! Its what you live for!"

"Hah, true that," he said. I rolled my eyes, and walked into the principal's. I gave the assistant the piece of paper and sat down. Awaiting my doom.

* * *

**Ooooh! The principals office. I hope you guys liked this one. I really enjoyed writing it. I'm updating Vegas next WHOO! Lol the joy of multitasking. I'd like to reply to a couple comments.**

**SingerGirl101: "Nice story! I love your name! partially because my names Nikki... anyways, I like the start, update soon!": Lol! Well, now I like your name too!**

**i-am-allyssa: "This is REALLY good so far. And you have only written 1 chapter. Can't wait until the next. C:" - I like your smiley face lol! And really! That means a lot, lol especially since I'm only two chapters in. **


	3. My doom

_**Ally's POV**_

It felt like we'd been sitting in the office for hours now, and as time passed I became more and more anxious. I could only imagine the look on Mrs. Philips face when she found out that I was in trouble.

She soon came, her smile forming into a frown at the sight of Austin Moon.

"Alright Ally, I guess I'll talk to you first," she said smiling again.

"Umm… Well actually I'm here with Austin today," I mumbled.

"…Why?" she asked.

"It's a long story… Actually the assistant knows," I said.

She turned to Beccy, the assistant, she was frowning. Her face was always expressionless though, because that's how beccy was, she would always complain about how she could have done something better with her life other than being some crummy assistant.

"She's in trouble for getting in a verbal fight with Mr. Moon," she said; "Says here they were cursing." She added. Mrs. Phillips frowned then gestured for us to come into our office, I stood up, and stiffly followed behind her.

She closed the door, and sat down in her seat; "take a seat," she ordered. I slowly sat down and waited for her to begin talking.

"That means you too Austin," she said. He plopped down in the seat next to mine and slumped over.

"Alright tell me why exactly you two were fighting."

"Well… Um it's a long story," I said.

"No its not its pretty simple, Ally was being a bitch after I said hi, so I asked her if she was giving me the silent treatment and she said no please stop talking to me, and I said well stop acting like a bitchy pregnant lady and I will, and then it just went downhill from there," he said.

"Well Austin, first of all I've told you about cursing and second it seems like you could have dodged the argument, though Ally you could have just said hi," she said.

"No I couldn't just say hi, you know how this guy treats me why in the world would I say hi to him?!" I exclaimed.

"Mrs. Dawson please lower your voice. It seems like Austin was just trying to make a friendly gesture, and you didn't accept that. Though Austin you could have just listened when Ally told you she didn't want to talk," she said.

"Since when are you a therapist?" He asked his voice showing hints of irritation.

"Austin she's just trying to help," I reminded him.

"Well I don't need her help. I don't need to listen to her because I don't care about listening, I don't care about respecting people," He scoffed.

"Mr. Moon I'm trying to stay as calm as possible but with you talking to me like this I'm not really going to get very far with It," she said with a now rougher tone. He slumped over in his seat more and sighed deeply.

"Now like I was saying, you could have respected her," she repeated.

"Yeah it would have been easy to avoid I know that, but I like a challenge," he argued.

"Austin, could you please just stop she's trying to help without yelling at you," I said once again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

He sat quiet for the rest of the conversation, sighing deeply, and giving me dirty looks.

"Now, I don't want you two returning this year. But it seems like the two of you might, so I'm going to-" I cut her off.

"PLEASE don't tell me your going to make us hang out or something, or take more classes together," Austin groaned.

"Well that's exactly what I'm going to do, Ally I know your father isn't in the best condition right now so I'm going to call up your parents Austin, and let them know that every Tuesday and Thursday Ally should be over at your house," she stated.

"But I work!" I exclaimed.

"What time do you start work?"

"5:30 to 8:00 and 2:00 to 9:00 on Saturday's" I said.

"Nobody asked for all that," Austin muttered.

"Well until its time for you to leave for work on Tuesdays and Thursdays you have to be over at his house," she said.

"Ha, and how will you know were listening to these rules?" he asked.

"Austin, Your mom and I are close friends I think I'll know," she replied. He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"You guys can go now, I don't want you to miss your classes," she said. I got up and rushed out of her office, it was a relief to be out of there, and away from Austin.

"Hey Dawson!" I heard from behind me.

"What do you want Austin?" I asked.

"I just wanted to remind you that were out of the principals office and that you can stop freaking out now," he said.

"I'm not freaking out I'm trying to get away from you," I informed him.

"Oh well let me remind you that today **is **Tuesday," he said.

"I know what day it is Austin now please stop following me," I said.

"What if I don't want to?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, stopping at my locker and putting in the combination.

"You know, there are only reviews today," he said.

"Umm so?"

"So maybe we can ditch this place."

"Umm you can, but I'd rather stay here then go anywhere with you."

"You sure dawson?" he asked.

"I'm sure, now leave me alone."

I grabbed my chemistry books and walked away.

_**2:30- The end of the day. **_

I closed my locker and waited for Austin by my locker, I was upset that I would have to spend the rest of my day with him, rather than relaxing at home, and curling up with a good book.

"Hey Dawson come on lets go," he said from behind me.

"Alright," I replied rushing away from him and out of the school.

"Dawson stop that, it is my car were taking," he reminded me.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean I have to walk with you… hey which one is your car anyway?" I asked.

"The red mustang," he said. I searched around for a moment, then I spotted it and began my way to it.

"Ally please slow down your starting to annoy more than you already have," he complained.

"Well does it seem like I care?" I asked.

"You probably don't," he muttered. I stopped at his car, and waited for him tapping my foot impatiently against the gravel. He dragged himself up to the car, acting as if walking faster would be a huge problem. He finally made it to the car, and unlocked it. He opened the door and got in.

I slowly crept the door open, and got in. I looked around his car, the smell of strawberries and cologne filled in the air.

"Don't touch anything, I don't want fingerprints all over my car, especially yours," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked frowninh.

"I mean I don't want your gross fingerprints around my car, and actually while you're at it at it close your eyes your gross face doesn't deserve to look around my car," he said.

I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows; "Shut the hell up, I'm not that ugly," I said.

"Maybe you should take a look in the mirror Ally."

"And maybe you should take your shitty attitude and stick i-" he cut me off.

"Don't say it Dawson," he muttered.

"Whatever."

We rode in complete silence, exchanging glares, and muttering uncomprehendable things underneath our breath.

We finally stopped at a big blue and white house, a beautiful fountain placed in front of the house.

"Gee Dawson you act like you've never seen a house before."

"Well I haven't seen a house like this before," I replied unbuckling.

"What do you mean you've never seen a house like this before, it's house," he snapped.

"Austin just shut up," I replied. He glared at me and unlatched his seatbelt, then he got out of the car, and slammed the door behind him. I got out and followed behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm going inside why the fuck does something always have to be wrong with someone?" he said. I frowned, I didn't know why he just freaked out like that, I didn't say anything wrong. I followed him to the front door. He dug into his pocket and retrieved the key. Then he unlocked it the door.

_**Austin's POV**_

She followed behind me, her eyes wandering the house like a child exploring a new playground. I wondered why she was acting like this, acting like shed never seen a big house in her life.

"Um, just go take a seat in the living room, I'm going to get some food in the kitchen, do you need anything?" I asked.

"Um… do you by any chance have any pickles?"

"Um… yeah, I'm guessing you want that?"

"That would be great thank you," she said; "Which way is the living room?" she asked. I pointed left, removed my shoes, and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a jar of pickles, some skittles, some twizzlers, and two bottles of water. Then I went back to the living room, where Ally was sitting on the white carpet, and taking out her text books.

"Why do you always want to study?" I said groaning, I placed the food on the table and sat down on the sofa.

"Because studying is good," she replied.

"You may have changed your style but you definitely haven't changed your personality."

"Why are you saying things about me like you know me? You don't know a single thing about me!" she exclaimed.

"Look its easy to see that you like nerdy things, you wear- well wore nerdy clothes, and you study like a nerd," I said.

"Actually I don't study as much as you think I do," she replied.

"What do you only study three times a day? And the other times play board games with your family?" I said, laughing.

"That's not funny Austin," she mumbled.

"Awww, and why not princess?" I mocked.

"I don't really have time for studying," she said.

"Ha! That's hard to believe, seems like you'd clear your schedule just to get some studying in."

"No I have to work," she muttered.

"Oh, so you study there?"

"No I don't study much!" she said.

"Why is that?"

"I JUST SAID I WORK!"

"And that doesn't keep you from studying, maybe you should stop playing board games with the fam," I teased.

"I don't play any board games with my family," she said.

"And why is that," I said in a sarcastic sorrowful tone.

"Because I don't have a family!" she yelled standing up. I heard footsteps from upstairs, then before I knew it my mother was standing before Ally and I, a worried expression worn on her face.

"I heard yelling what's wrong?" she asked.

"Um… Sorry Mrs. Moon I just got a little fired up," Ally admitted.

"Um, it's alright, you must be Ally," she replied, holding out her hand and offering a warm smile. Ally smiled back and shook her hand; "And please call me mimi," she added.

"Alright, mimi," said Ally with a fake smile.

"Do you guys need anything before I head back upstairs?"

"Umm. No thanks mom we have everything we need," I pointed towards the pile of snacks on the table.

"Alright," she hesitantly turned back around and went back upstairs. Ally sat down once again and turned her focus to her textbook.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?"

"Yelling, it happens when people annoy me too much," she said.

"Um.. its alright. Why exactly do you not have a family though?"

"I'd rather not talk about that, it's a painful situation," she muttered.

"What If I want to hear about it though?"

"Well you won't be very lucky with that, because if I haven't told you already I don't give a damn."

I rolled my eyes, and searched around for the remote, I found it on the sofa, then clicked on the TV.

"Austin, turn off the TV I'm trying to study," Ally complained.

"Ummm.. Who's house are you at again?"

She sighed deeply and closed her book, then focused on the TV.

_**Ally's POV 8:00 Pm**_

Being with Austin almost all day wasn't all that bad, but it was a waste of time. I pulled up to Jessica's house, and stepped out of the car. I made my way to the front door, then rang the doorbell twice, and in just seconds Jessica appeared at the front door.

"Hi Ally!" she said smiling.

"Hey," I said letting out a tired yawn.

"How was work?" she asked.

"As usual, busy, and tiring," I said.

"Well, maybe this'll make you feel better," she said; "I was thinking about maybe letting you have some time to yourself."

"Mhmm, go on," I said.

"And I was thinking maybe Ryan can stay the night tomorrow," she suggested.

"Well, although that would be great, Ryan hasn't been away from home like that before, I don't know if he'll be able to handle that."

"Oh please Ally, Ryan's known me for a long time and he loves it here I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind staying here with me."

"Well I guess your right, and some time to myself would be great… so I guess he can stay tomorrow night," I hesitantly replied.

"Awesome! Ryan and I are going to have so much fun," she said smiling widely; "Alright I'm going to go get Ry." She disappeared into her house, and just moments later she returned with Ryan. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawning.

"Alright thanks so much, We should probably get home he looks super tired," Jessica nodded; "Yeah I had to wake him up, he was sleeping."

"Aah I see that must be why he looks so tired," I grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Thanks again Jessica," I said grabbing 60 dollars from my pocket and handing it to her.

"Ally, you don't need to keep paying me," she said frowning.

"I need to, it's not fair that you watch Ryan all day and I don't pay you at all," I said.

"Ally I babysit other kids too, and plus My parents still help me at times."

"Yeah, but that's still no fair," I replied; "We should probably go."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Ally," I waved goodbye and turned away, leading Ryan to the car, and sitting him in the backseat.

The ride home was silent as always. I led Ryan into the house and told him to go change clothes, he did as he was told, just slowly. I followed behind him and went to my fathers room to check on him. I slowly crept the door open, and turned on the light.

"Dad?" I whispered he didn't budge; "Dad wake up you need to drink some water," I said noticing how pale his features were.

"Dad?" I repeated. I rushed over to him and shook him lightly he still didn't budge, but I noticed something, his body was colder than usual.

"Dad!?" I yelled, he still didn't budge his eyes still closed tight. I felt warm salty tears begin to stream down my cheeks. I retrieved the phone from my pocket, and dialed in 911, I couldn't believe this was happening, not today, not now.

* * *

**Cliff hanger...**

**I didn't want to end that excitedly since the ending is sad. So with that. **

**I'm gonna reply to comments. **

**Guest: U r so freaking talented. I love this story. Oh by the way Vegas is awesome- OMG! Thanks so much I've never gotten that from someone before! Am I really that talented?**

**i-am-allyssa: Okay. This is story is officially perfect. I'm going to start reviewing on every chapter.. Sorry if I get annoying. Well how they got into that fight shows how much Austin has ignored Ally through all those years. It's just perfect. C;- Still lovin that smiley face! And omg, that means so much to meee! And yes lol Austin and Ally are definitely going to get upset about the simplest things in this story. **

**Next is vegas! Whoo the joy of multitasking. Lol. **

**Nikki**


	4. My Thoughts

_**Ally's POV**_

You can wonder, you can hope, you can imagine, but no matter how much you do you can't take back what's happened. He didn't make it, and according to the paramedics he was gone long before I made it home. If only I would have stayed home, or decided not to get in trouble, would he still be alive fighting for his life? Would he be telling me how much he loved me, or would he be resting peacefully? I don't know, all I do know is that he's gone, and he's never coming back.

Nothing could stop my continuous sobs, my family was gone, and I was here alone, to take care of Ryan, and try and face the world on my own. Though that's how it's always been, I refused to tell my family about me being bullied. And I refused to tell them that the only friend I had was Trish. I had lied so many times, told them about my non-existent friends, told them about how I'd been invited to so many parties and sleepovers every day, but turned them down to be with my family.

I thought about those times when we were a family, it was just me, my mom, and my dad. We would play board games, and watch movies, my mom would sometimes even tell me stories about how she met my dad. Those were my favorite memories, the ones where we would come together as one, laugh, talk, and play. And we got even more excited when we found that there would be a new addition to the family.

I had always wished for a little brother or sister, one to play with, and teach life lessons to. And as the days began to pass, and my mom grew bigger I would become more anxious. Then the day finally came, the day she was ready to have Ryan, my father rushed her to the hospital, sweat trickling down his neck the closer we got.

And then… it all went downhill from there, though my mom's water did break, the Ryan still wasn't ready to come out, so they had to induce labor. It was no big deal to the doctors, they knew-or thought everything would go smoothly.

And to everyone's surprise it didn't, just after he was born my mom's heart rate began to go down, they did all they could, but we lost her. All I could do was cry, I waited, and waited, and waited for this day, and even though I was happy Ryan was here, I was sad my mom was gone. But it's just as everyone says, when a life leaves the world, another one enters.

I grabbed my phone, and called Jessica, I couldn't set foot in that house ever again, it would be too painful. It rang for a couple times until I heard Jessica's tired-raspy voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessica," I croaked.

"Hey Ally what's up?" she said sounding more awake.

"Umm… A lot," I replied.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Um… well when I got home today, I went to check on my dad… and um… He didn't look so well, and his body was super cold, I called 911 and waited for them to get here, and the paramedics told me that Dad was dead," I burst into tears again, hugging Ryan close to me again.

"Ally! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed; "Where are you now?" she asked.

"Um, were sitting in the parking lot of target," I said.

"Why are you at target?"

"I didn't know where to go after I left th-"

"Oh I understand, Alright," she said.

"Yeah I was wondering if maybe I could stay at your house tonight, you know I don't know if I can go back into my house just yet."

"Of course you can stay, or as long as you need to!"

"Well no need for that, I can save up a little money and just get and apartment, I am 18 after all."

"Ally, you don't have to do that," she said.

"Yes I do, it wouldn't be fair."

"And why wouldn't it be fair?"

"Because you're going to get married, and move in with your husband, and I'm just gonna be there, and it's gonna be awkward."

"I'm probably not going to get married any time soon Ally you staying with me wont hurt."

"I understand where you're coming from but, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Alright…. But at least stay until you can get an apartment," I sighed; "Of course, I'll stay," I said trying my best not to cry anymore.

"Alright, why don't you come over, I'll get the guest room ready," she said.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye," with that she hung up the phone. I sat in the parking lot for a few more moments, letting my mind wander a little more. I turned to Ryan, you could hear that he was crying.

"Ry, everything will be alright," I assured him. He looked up at me, and then stared down at his blue converse.

"I… hope," he whispered. It was rare that I heard Ryan's voice like I'd said Ryan wasn't much of a talker. But when he really needed to say something he would say it. I looked at him and smiled.

"Were gonna go to Jessica's can you go get in your car seat?" He nodded his head, crawled over the armrest, and sat in his seat, I waited until I heard the click of his seat belt to start the car and pull off.

* * *

I made it to Jessica's house 20 minutes later, I could tell by the look on her face she was concerned about me.

"Come on in," she said, grabbing Ryan's hand and gesturing for me to follow behind her. I looked around for a moment, and then walked into her house. It was beautiful and neat, everything in place, not a single object placed un-neatly. I hadn't quite remembered her house from my first visit, and it was nothing like I imagined it to be.

"Alright, this is where you'll be staying Ally, and Ryan will be staying right next to me, just in case he needs anything," she said.

"Thanks Jessica this really means a lot to me, I am going to have to stop home again tomorrow, Ryan and I have things we need, and plus if were moving I should get a head start at packing," I replied.

"I understand of course, but really if you don't feel comfortable going in there then just tell me, I'd be more than happy to go pack up your things," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks," I said yawning.

"You should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah… it's been some day," I said. She sighed; "Yeah it definitely had been."

"Umm do you by any chance have any night clothes I could borrow?" I asked, sleeping in skinny jeans wasn't going to be very easy.

"Umm, I'll go search after I put Ryan to bed."

"Alright, thanks."

She walked down the hall, and into the guest room or "Ryan's Room".

I turned around and eyed the room I would be staying in, just like her living room nothing was out of place, the bed was made neatly, not a single painting was crooked. I walked around the room for a moment, admiring the beautiful artwork. But it didn't last for long, in the corner of my eye I noticed a small mirror, I walked up to it and began examining my face.

My eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks were stained, and my makeup was ruined. My nose was red, and my hair was messy. Today really had been some day, and my face was the proof. I sat down on the bed and thought about those times, those times when I would be happy, nothing could knock me down not even Austin Moon at the time, because I had my parents right there by my side, to help return my smile. To help me up the mountain.

I had that no more, I had nothing. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I didn't think much of it, since my battery had been low anyway, it could have just been a warning that I needed to charge it. But then it buzzed again, and again, and again, until I finally pulled it out and looked at it.

_1 Text Message; Unknown Number_

_Hey ally, its Austin. _

_To Unknown Number:_

_How did you get my number and why do you have it?_

_1 Text Message: Unknown Number_

_I got Dez to get into Trish's phone and get it. I figured since we'll be spending Tuesday and Thursday's together I might as well get to know you. _

_To Unknown Number:_

_No thanks, I'd rather not get to know anyone at the moment especially you. _

_1 Text Message: Unknown Number_

_Aww, princess sad because she didn't get to play family board games?_

_To Unknown Number:_

_Didn't I already tell you I don't play family board games?_

_1 Text Message: Unknown Number_

_Lol, yes but I don't care, its kind of amusing. Hey what did you tell me earlier?_

_To Unknown Number:_

_What do you mean?_

_1 Text Message: Unknown Number_

_You know when you got all upset and yelled. I cant seem to remember what it was you told me. _

_To Unknown Number: _

_Oh when I told you I didn't have a family._

I stopped typing for a moment, I felt bad for bringing it up again. My father was gone, and here I was basically talking about it to my bully.

_1 Text Message: Unknown Number_

_Yeah! What do you mean by that? Are you parents always on business trips or something?_

_To Unknown Number:_

_No. My mom died. And my dad died… today._

_1 Text Message: Unknown Number_

_Oh… I'm so sorry Ally, I didn't know._

_To Unknown Number:_

_I guess its alright, I didn't tell you anyway… But yeah it's a long story. _

_1 Text Message: Unknown Number_

_So. Are you alright?_

_To Unknown Number:_

_What does it matter to you? You hate me you shouldn't care._

_1 Text Message: Unknown Number_

_I never said I hated you, you wouldn't know how I feel. _

_To Unknown Number:_

_Oh and now all of a sudden the spotlight has to be on Austin Moon again! Wow I didn't know one person could be so self-centered_

_1 Text Message: Unknown Number_

_I'm not self-centered I'm just saying. _

_To Unknown Number:_

_Oh whatever, that's all you are. I'm wondering why I'm even texting you right now this is a waste of my time. _

He didn't text back after that, and I felt kind of bad for saying what I said. But I he caused me hell, I shouldn't feel bad for anything, that I'd done to him.

_**Austin's POV**_

If you took a moment, to possibly understand my life, then you would maybe understand why I was a bully to Ally. I know, it's wrong to bully someone just because of problems you're having at home, but it just gives you sudden relief, it's like taking our all your pain, except on another person.

If there were other ways to relieve the pain I go through I would do it, I would be just like any other kid, normal. But I can't think of anything else that would take the pain away, and even if I did I just know I wouldn't succeed.

Knowing now that I've bullied someone who has gone through more than I have, hurts me. I have _parents_ just not my real ones. She has nothing. And though this may sound crazy coming from a bully, I want to help. I want to stop, and tell her that everything will be okay, and hug her, and let her know that I'm there. I want to be the one to wipe away the tears she sheds, and be the one that makes her smile. But that's not possible; I've dug too deep into the hole. She'd never forget the things that I've done or said to her.

She didn't know how badly I wanted her love. And the day I met her I didn't know what to do, or say. So did what I had to, what any little boy would do to a girl who had 'cooties' bully her. Only unlike most times, it never stopped. I never noticed the pain in her eyes until now, I didn't notice the way she would yank from my grip so forcefully, and I never noticed the bitterness of her mumbles until now. Everything came crashing down on me at once, making my shoulders feel heavy, and my head feel light. I noticed that no matter how much I'd wanted to stop tormenting her, I never tried to stop. And I would scold myself every time I said, I'm going to stop today, and an hour later, continue with my previous antics.

It was like an addiction, I would keep going back, even though I would promise myself I would stop.

_**Ally's POV**_

I stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything. My life, My brother, Jessica, Trish, Austin. And though I was doing this to make me happy, everything I thought about mad me cry even harder than I already was. My life was falling apart piece by piece and I couldn't stop it.

I thought about how everything would be different, about how I wouldn't see my dad or hear his voice again. How Ryan had been affected by what had happened. How I would never be as happy as I once was again.

* * *

**Do you think It's weird that I cried while writing this chapter?**

**i-am-allyssa: C: C; C: C; I was screaming at my phone saying, " LESTER! WAKE UP!" But it's more than perfect and it only has 3 chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW!- Wow! Lol, I would have reacted the same way!**

**Love. .3: this is getting so juicy- And now its getting juicer!  
**

**LoveShipper: Ok so that is an extreme way to teach Austin and Ally how to get along or at least stop screaming insults at each other- Lol yes, lets hope they stop. **

**Guest: IN. CRE. DI. BLE.  
update please- Awwh! Thank you... Your wish is my command. **

**Lol I have a question. **

**If your life was a movie, which once would you want it to be?**

**My Answer:**

**Ummm... I'm thinking one of those cute rom-coms like umm... the wedding planner. **

**That's it for now! Bye!**


	5. My Chemistry Partner

_**Ally's POV**_

It was 1:30 on a Wednesday and I was headed to my final class; chemistry, which was one of my favorite classes. I walked in, sat in my usual spot and waited for class to begin. Today we would begin a 3 week experiment with partners, and I was excited to see who I was going to be paired with. Our teacher Mrs. Jones, soon began class.

"Alright everyone, today we will begin our experiments," she began. About five minutes into her explanation, there was a quiet knock at the door. She rolled her eye, and answered it.

"This is the third time this week!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry again," a familiar voice muttered.

"Come in, and take your seat next to Mrs. Dawson please," she ordered.

"Thank you so much!" he said, and rushed into the classroom, taking a seat next to me. It was Austin Moon.

"Hey princess!" he said sarcastically.

I just scowled at him and turned back to the teacher.

"I was uh, wondering if we could talk after school," he said.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No.. you don't," he replied.

"ERM, Mrs. Dawson, would you like to share something with the class?"

"No, but I'm quite sure you would, proceed Mrs. Jones," he replied with a goofy grin.

"ANYWAY, I'm announcing the partners now, so I would greatly appreciate it if you were quiet," she retorted. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright. We have Trish De La Rosa, and Dez Worthy. Cassidy Smith, and Dallas Wright. Austin Moon, and Ally Dawson. Gloria Chapmen and David Waterman. Jenna Brooks and Brad Farlainder. Courtney Woods, and Anna Freeman," she went on, but then it dawned on me.

She just partnered me with Austin Moon, which meant more time spent with Austin. HOW could this be happening to me?!

"I expect that everyone at least gets a C on this project," she said; "And that means you and your partner will have to work together a lot," I groaned loudly and rested my head in my hands.

"Ally is there something you would like to tell the class?"

"ERM um, noo, just ad something in my throat see ERM," I said imitating the sound I had just made. She glared at me and turned her attention back to the class.

"We have five more minutes until school lets out, use this time to talk to your partner about what your going to do," she said.

I turned to Austin, who had a grin on his face; "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, it has to be something simple, I don't know any of that… chemical stuff."

"Alright… How about we test house hold products or something."

"Isn't that like middle school were senior's Ally," he grumbled.

"Well what do you suggest then? She said ANYTHING which mean ANYTHING goes as long as we know how to present it in the proper way, and show how we determined our final answer."

He sighed; "Whatever then sounds good to me, how about we start studying today?"

"No, I can't I work."

"Well, call off work or something."

"I cant I'm saving up for an apartment."

"Oh, cool," he replied grinning.

"So I won't be able to today, we can do tomorrow and Friday, and the other two days I'm off," I said.

"Sounds good to me," the bell then rang, and I stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Yep," he replied. I waited until everyone had cleared the classroom, then I went into the hallway to retrieve my things.

"Hey Ally what took you so long?" Trish asked.

"I didn't want to get trampled wearing these things," I muttered gesturing towards the shin length high heel boots I was wearing.

"Hey there cute though," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, Yeah," I muttered. I grabbed my things and rushed out of the school, I had to stop by my house to retrieve some more things. Then I would talk to my dad's lawyer/Close friend Rick about what to do with the house.

I walked out to my red truck and got in, I switched on the radio, started the engine, and began driving the familiar route to my house. I hummed along to the song that was currently playing until I pulled into the driveway of my house. I saw a couple of unfamiliar cars parked near my house but didn't think much of it since we did have neighbors. I got out, and walked up to the front of my house. I grabbed the key from my pocket, and slid they key into the lock, with a turn the door was open.

I stepped inside, and bent over to remove my shoes. I looked up, and noticed there were two men sitting on my sofa their eyes were on me.

"Um… hi?" I said.

"Hello, you must be Ally Dawson, we knew you'd be here," one of the men said standing up.

"Um.. cause I live here," I replied.

"Please come take a seat, we have a couple things to discuss with you," he said. I didn't know who they were, or why they were here, I just knew there was something suspicious going on.

"Um, I just came to grab some things, I have to get to work soon," I mumbled.

"This'll only take a few minutes Ally, just please come take a seat," his voice now cracking. I stood up and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Thank you," he said his voice now calmer. I looked between the two of them, they both looked dangerous, violent, and scary.

"Um.. so what do you need?"

The other man cleared his throat, and then began talking; "Ally were going to say this in the calmest way we can," he said; "We came here today to inform you that your little brother Ryan cannot stay with you. You are simply not fit enough to take care of him."

"What do you mean not fit enough I've been taking care of Ryan since I was 16 I think I'm doing a pretty good job!" I exclaimed.

"Ally, we understand please just try to stay calm. But it seems that you work almost everyday from 5 to 9 and then go to school on top of that, from what we know Ryan spends more time with his babysitter then with you at home," he said.

"Yeah but I can still take care of him I swear! It won't be like that forever please don't take Ryan from me!" I pleaded.

"Ally, if there was a way we could let you keep Ryan we would let you keep him. But there's no way, we only want what's best for him."

I let a stray tear fall down my cheek; "how did you even get into my house?" I asked.

"Ally let's stay on track please."

"How did you get in my house!" I yelled.

"We got permission from the law to come and inspect the home, to determine rather Ryan could stay with you or not," he said.

"I'm not even gonna live here I'm moving into an apartment as soon as I get the money!"

"Ally we are deeply sorry."

I balled my fists, clenched my teeth, and let another tear fall down my cheek; "I won't let you take Ryan from me you can't he's the only person I live for he's my **life**," I said beginning to sob.

"Ally. We are so sorry."

"NO! You're not if you were you wouldn't be here trying to take my little brother away from me!" I yelled.

"Ally, please stop yelling."

"HE'S what I wake up for he's my all please don't take him away from me," and that's when I crashed, I broke into continuous sobs, watching through my watery eyes one of the men began to stand up.

"Mrs. Dawson we ask that you calm down so we can finish our conversation."

"CALM DOWN! How the hell am I supposed to calm down your taking him away from me! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER I LOVE HIM I'M FIT ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF HIM I PROMISE PLEASE JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE PLEASE!" I then stood up and wiped my eyes.

"We're terribly sorry," said the man, walking to the front door and leaving, the other man trailed behind him.

I grabbed my phone, and dialed in Jessica's number.

"Hello?" she said panic in her voice.

"Their taking Ryan they said I'm not fit I don't know what to do Jessica I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed now crying harder.

"Ally I know they just came over to my house to talk to me, they got Trish to tell them where you'd been staying and stuff. Anyway what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, there's nothing we can do. Where's Ryan?" I asked.

"In the other room, he's packing some toys," she replied.

"Um, Alright, I'm coming over to uh see him." I said, my sobs beginning to die down.

"Okay, but hurry Ally I don't think he'll be here for much longer."

"Alright I'm on my way, bye!" and with that I hung up the phone, put my shoes back on, and rushed out the house locking the door behind me. As I drove to Jessica's house I began to think about how my world was slowly crashing down before me. If Ryan was taken out of my life before I said a proper goodbye I don't know what I'd do.

I pulled into the driveway, happy to see two red cars parked beside her house, and ran up to house, I knocked on her door multiple times until she answered.

"Ally good your right on time," she said with a smile; "He's about to leave."

I looked around the living room for a moment until I saw him sitting on the sofa, a worried look on his face.

"Ryan!" I exclaimed, letting another tear fall down my face. I rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Knowing that this could possibly be one of our last was painful, so I hugged him tight, knowing I would never want to let go.

"You know I love you Ryan," I said crying. I heard him begin to cry softly.

I let him go and place my hands on his shoulders; "I am going to miss you so much!" I exclaimed. He then began to cry harder.

"What's happening?" he asked in a low whisper. I pulled him into another hug.

"You're not going to be staying with me and Jessica anymore, you're going to live with new people."

"Why?" he mumbled.

"I don't know why Ryan," I lied. We hugged for a while, and then two men came into the room, both wearing sunglasses.

"Alright miss it's time for him to go," he announced. I bit my bottom lip, and released him, looking into his watery eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ryan," I said.

"I'm…. gonna miss you too," he said, in a clear voice. I smiled at him, I hadn't heard his voice like that before, and I was sad that I wouldn't be hearing it anymore. The man grabbed Ryan's hand, and began walking him to the front door.

"WAIT!" Jessica exclaimed, I looked back at her frowning and waited to see what she was going to do.

"Um, I know this sounds crazy but… I could adopt him," she suggested.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! What are they gonna do? Huh huh? CLIFF HANGER. I'm starting to get really good at those. :) **

**Guest: UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE UPDATE PLEASE X X X: Umm Alrighty your wish is my command. **

**The Scientist:This is one of the really good fanfics on the site. But I have a question - the summary mentions them being chemistry partners, is that coming up or is it a mistake? Thanks please update!: Thank you very much that means a lot. Any ^^ Up there is the answer to your question :). **

** Anonymous: Will Austin & Ally be together?: Now If I told you that the whole story would be over wouldn't it?**

**purplepanda: I cant beleive how great you are at writing i enjoyed this chapter soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much please write mor p.s i really feel bad for ally: Aw shucks.. I'm not that great at writing. :)**

**Guest: This was awesome , but sad, I cried, but I still liked the story . Good job: Good to know I wasn't the only one who cried. and thanks. **

**ALRIGHT!**

**I updated my Vegas story today and I had a question, some of you may not read the story but I still need some answers. Now Ally is pregnant (With Austins child ) but i don't know if she should have a boy or a girl soooo.**

**Boy or Girl. **

**One Baby or Two?**

**It would be really great if I got an answer, I really want to continue that story but I'm at a HUGE stand still. **

**Until Next time! **

**Nikki**


	6. My Brother

_**Ally's POV**_

"Um, I know this sounds crazy but… I could adopt him," she suggested. I gasped, at a loss for words. The two men exchanged looks, and chuckled.

"Were sorry, but you have to be over the age of 21 to adopt a child," one said.

Jessica giggled; "I'm 26 years old," she said.

"Miss, we don't have time for games," he replied.

"I can prove it just hold on let me get my wallet!" she rushed over to her purse and dug around for a moment, then she retrieved her black leather wallet, she unzipped it and took out her I.D.

"See look! Jessica Reed born in January of 1987!" she exclaimed handing the I.D one of the men. The man looked at it for a moment and nodded; "I see miss, but this is actually out of our hands, you would have to come down to our center and fill out some paperwork, plus we would also have to make sure you were fit to take care of him."

"I'm a babysitter for a living, I've taken care of him for two years, what is there to look at there's nothing to check if you ask all the other families I babysit for they would tell you that I'm great with kids, I love kids especially him," she said with a warm smile.

"Look we understand, but until you fill out the paperwork, he's gonna have to come with us," they turned around, and started out the door.

"What if I follow you there and fill out the paperwork? Would that work?" she asked.

"Sure but please know that this will take a while," he informed her.

"Okay!" she said.

"Alright, you may follow us to the center, and when we get there we'll tell you what to do next," he said walking out the door with Ryan in hand. Jessica turned to me, her eyes watery, and her mascara running.

"Ally I'm trying I promise, I won't let them take him from you I won't!" she said, and rushed after the men. I sat back on the sofa and looked up at the clock it read; 5:00 pm. I didn't know if I would be able to make it to work today, with everything going on. I would have to call my boss and let him know that I working wouldn't be a possibility today.

I dialed in the sonic boom number, and waited impatiently for the answer.

"Hello Sonic Boom, Paul Martin speaking," he said.

"Hi Mr. Martin, its Ally, I uh can't make it in today, I have some family problems, going on."

"Oh, Alright Ally, I hope everything turns out alright with your family, I'll see you tomorrow," he replied.

"Alright Bye."

"Bye."

I switched off the lamp on the side table and closed my eyes. I could feel the hot tears brewing in my eyes, I hugged my knees, and let out a quiet sob. What if Jessica couldn't adopt Ryan? My whole world would come crashing down. My brother is what kept me alive, he's what made me smile in the morning, what made me want to work harder at my job. Ryan was basically my whole life.

And now I had nothing, I would have an empty apartment, no friends, and a cruel bully at my side for 3 weeks. This was the life I lived every day, each day suffering new challenges, some obstacles were too hard to conquer though, and the wave of being defeat by the other side washes over me like a wave. Drowning me in mounds of depression, and all I can do is cry, and think about what it would have been like if I would have been there to save him, or done a better job at taking care of him. Or tried even harder to keep him wrapped in my arms forever. Nothing ever went right, my life has always had some type of unexplainable flaw, and though I looked past it as a child, it would come back to haunt me as a teen. And each a memory would return the light blue crystal wave of depression, and I would fall deeper and deeper until, _-crash, burn- _I was scarred for good, and trapped, in that deep dark whole. And no one would help get me out, I was stuck, banging and beating against the dark walls and screaming for help. But eventually I would cope with it, I was stuck, I wasn't coming back, I had fallen deep into depression, and there was no return.

I sat there for hours, crying, and thinking, and hoping, and wishing. Until I decided it wasn't healthy for me to sit and cry, I grabbed my phone, and texted Trish.

_To: Trish_

_Hey Trish, I was wondering if you could come hang with me at Jessica's for a little bit, I'm kind of having a rough time and I don't think I can be alone. _

_1 Text Message: Trish_

_Sorry Ally, my mom grounded me for getting an F on an English assignment, maybe tomorrow? _

_To: Trish  
Sure, I'll talk to you then I guess. _

I sighed deeply, and rested my head on my knees, now I had no one to hang out with, the only other person in my phone wouldn't even consider hanging out with me. But I needed someone, and I would take my chances.

_To: Austin_

_Hi, I know this is weird that I'm texting you and stuff, but I really don't want to be alone, and you're the only other person I can hang out with since my other friend got grounded. _

_1 Text Message: Austin_

_Uh, I thought you worked. But ok, where do you live?_

_To: Austin_

_8855 ValleyWay Drive* _

_1 Text Message: Austin_

_Oh, I live like a block away from I'll be there just hold on. _

I sat my phone down and rested my head on my knees once again, hopefully Austin wouldn't come here and give me crap. I was hoping I could just use his nice company, hang out and have a rational conversation with him. I soon heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it.

"Hey," he said with a warm smile.

"Hey," I replied gesturing for him to come in; "Sorry I called you over here and stuff, I just didn't have anyone to hang out with and, you know you were kind of the last person," I muttered.

"It's alright I didn't have anything to do tonight anyway. So why do you not want to be alone?" he questioned plopping down on the sofa.

"Well, first of all I probably shouldn't be here alone, and second the emptiness of this place is giving me the creeps," I said sitting down next to him.

"Why shouldn't you be here alone?" he asked.

"Well gee Austin I didn't know you interrogated people for a living," I grumbled.

"Sorry, so what do you want to do?"

"I guess we could watch some TV," I said, retrieving the remote from beside me, and turning on the TV; "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything is fine with me, as long as it's not some crappy chick flick like the notebook, or Titanic." I flipped to the show Friends* and threw the remote back down on the sofa. I wasn't really paying attention to the show though, my mind was going every which way, on one side I'm thinking about my dad, on one I'm thinking about Ryan, and on the other I was thinking about the blonde haired boy who sat right next to me, gazing at the TV in amusement. What if he only came here because he wanted to have a story to tell the popular's? What if he had a recorder in his pocket, and was about to do something that would ruin my life (which by the way seems to be ruined enough.), what if he came to tease me, and had a group of friends outside. I knew it was stupid to think such thoughts, but come on, its Austin Moon, he could do anything.

"Ally?"

"Huh?!" I replied, startled by the sound of his voice.

"Is everything okay… You seem a little not… Ally," he said.

"What do you mean, everything is fine, and plus how would you know how I am if we barely even hang out?"

"Ally I can tell when someone's down, just know you can tell me anything, ANYTHING," I became wide eyed. I knew he wanted to get something out of me, and if I told him he would laugh in my face.

"No everything is fine… Uh the show's back on," I replied. Turning my gaze back to the TV, though I continued to think about that one certain person.

_**Austin's POV **_

Something was wrong, and though she hadn't clarified it I knew, by the anxious look on her face, and the look in her eyes. I just wished I could get it out of her. I watched as she fell back into her thoughts, her face falling more and more as she went deeper and deeper into them.

"Um Ally?"

"Huh! Oh sorry, I must have uh, really gotten into the show…" she said.

"The show went off 10 minutes ago, now there just playing infomercials," I informed her.

"Oh… I uh like infomercials, they let you know about important things like for instance, this snuggie* it's a blanket…. WITH ARMS," she stammered.

I slowly nodded my head; "Yeah… are you sure you just got caught up in the infomercial… there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm sure infomercials are fun… they always interested me…" she murmured.

I cleared my throat and looked around the room; "So this is your house? It's pretty nice," I complimented.

"Um, no actually this is my little brother's babysitter's house, after my dad died, I knew I wouldn't be able to live there anymore, so I came and lived here, only until I can get an apartment though."

"Oh you have a little brother? Where is he I wanna meet him!"

"Uh.. he's not here right now, he went out with the babysitter. I don't know when he'll be back," she stuttered.

"Oh, well maybe another day I'll get to meet him," I replied with a warm smile.

"Yeah…**maybe.**"

We sat in an awkward silence for a while, exchanging glances occasionally smiling at each other. I knew something was wrong, and I was determined to get it out.

_**Ally's POV**_

Uncomfortable, that's the word I'm looking for, a situation like this couldn't get more awkward. And the way he kept acting as if he was concerned about me was really irritating. I just wanted to tell him that I knew exactly what he was up to, and that it wasn't going to work.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I just downloaded Bruno Mars' album a few days ago, I haven't listened to it yet, do you maybe wanna listen to it with me?"

"Sure that would be great!" I beamed, I was planning on getting his album when it first came out but, I didn't have the money at the time, and saving up wasn't the best idea. I wondered why Austin had just downloaded the album, I'd expect him to be the first.

The first two songs of the album were great, until we made it to a song names _gorilla._

"Erm… Turn it off, turn it off I can't hear it anymore," I begged.

Austin chuckled and hit the stop button; "I am so sorry you had to hear that."

I giggled; "It's alright, I didn't expect that song to be that way."

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know, usually by now I'd be asleep, but um, I'm waiting for someone," I mumbled, letting out a deep exhausted sigh.

"Oh, well until they get here I'll stay with you."

"Thanks Austin, but you don't have to do that, I know you'd rather want to be at home playing video games or something."

"No… well kind of but, you don't want to be alone so, I won't let you."

I glared at him for a moment; "Why are you being so nice to me, it's one moment you're an ass and another moment your being so sweet, and making me giggle and stuff."

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked; "It just comes naturally, you know I actually didn't get to talk to you after school and I think now would be the-" Before he could finish the door swung open, revealing Jessica, who had a wide smile on her face, a small bag of toys in hand, I took my gaze from her, to the small figure trotting behind her in the darkness, and as soon as the light hit the figures face I knew exactly who it was, standing right behind Jessica, with a bright smile, was Ryan. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**-Wipes Tears- OMG YAY RYAN IS SAVEDDD! I'm so happy I could die, not literally I have a life to live but.. Yes.**

**Anyway as for Vegas thank you for all your help, for that story I chose for ally to have twins, so I'm pretty happy with my decision. **

**Could I get some reviews on this chapter, I'm not sure about it, I mean I love it but at the same time I don't, Idkkk. Lol, anywayy.**

**Guest: OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T TAKE RYAN AWAY FROM HER! NOOOOOOOOOOOO I CRIED!WELLL MENTALLY. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!:'( i hope they can adopt him:'( and about the vagas story...first of all. LOVE IIIIIIIT! and second:) just one and hmmmmmm how about a boy:)- Lol, well I mentally cried too, her breakdown is what got me the most, and thank you for loving Vegas. **

**storyluver143: OMG this is the only story that made me cry(thats a good thing) i love your writing so much:) i like that u didnt make austin and ally fall ing love in like the 3rd chapter when they were fighting for 12 years. (:PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE SOON!**

as for the Vegas story I LOVE THAT STORY! They should have only one girl and name it something with an A like Aria or Autumn:) Hope that helped!- Well, sorry my writing is sad. But hey, if its a good thing then... I'll take that as a compliment. ADORABLE NAMESS! And yeah I don't like rushing relationships I like taking it slow leaving the reader hanging, that's what makes a person love the story. You know if you want Auslly then I'll give it to you, but I'm not going to rush it I'm going to go slow with it.

**Thats All for now!**

**Nikki**


	7. Her fun side

_**Austin's POV**_

I watched as she pulled the little boy into a bear hug, it was clear that she was on the verge of crying. I was confused, first off; who was the little boy? And second why was she crying about him coming home with the woman who looked a little over the age of 21.

I watched for a few minutes, at a loss for words, since all of this had happened so quickly then Ally turned to me, wiping a tear from her cheek, and grabbing the little boy's hand.

"Austin, this is my little brother Ryan," she gestured towards him; "And Ryan this is Austin."

I took my gaze from Ally to Ryan, he looked quite shy, trying to hide behind Ally as best as he could, but I didn't let that stop me from getting up and greeting him.

"Hey little guy," I said kneeling to his level, I stretched out my hand; "It's nice to meet you."

He looked hesitant for a second, his little hands tightly clenching onto Ally's arm, but he soon grabbed hold of my hand and shook it.

"Sorry, he's shy, don't feel bad that he didn't say anything he usually doesn't talk to us ei-"

"Nice to meet you too," he mumbled, making Ally gasp. I turned to her a confused look on my face.

"He… he doesn't usually talk, especially around new people, I- I didn't expect him to say anything," she stammered, eyeing Ryan in disbelief.

"I'm sorry to cut into this conversation, but it had been a long, LONG day, and I'm tired, I'm about to go to bed which means Ryan should too," The woman said yawning.

"Oh alright Jessica," she pulled her into a hug, "Thank you so much for all you've done, you don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome Ally, you know I'd do anything for you and Ryan," she pulled back and looked her in the eyes; "This one sure was a challenge though. I thought it would be simple but let me tell you it's not," she yawned; "I would explain my adventure, but I am so tired."

Ally nodded and plopped down on the sofa, eyeing her little brother; "You know I really didn't know what I was going to do without you," she said, finger combing his hair; "You know we really have to find a way to thank Jessica," she said, pulling him into another one of her bear hugs.

"Goodnight," she mumbled, pulling away. Ryan gave me a quick wave and with that he disappeared into another room.

We sat in silence for a little while; mainly because I was contemplating on rather I should ask her what all that was about, or just leave it.

But I knew it would bother me all night if I didn't ask, and the least she could do was get upset with me, kick me out, and tell me to never come anywhere near her again. Which, would be pretty bad.

"Um… So what was all that about?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't be fumed with me.

She looked over at me, trying her best to looked confused (which didn't seem to fool me); "Um… what are you talking about?"

"Ally, why did you cry when your little brother came in? I mean is that what you do every time your little brother comes home?"

She sighed deeply, and turned her gaze to the plant sitting on the coffee table; "It's a long story and you won't want to hear it."

I arched a brow; "You remember I said you could tell me anything, I won't tell, I'm a good secret keeper," I replied gently.

"And how do I know that's true?"

"I don't know, when it comes to secrets I'm good at keeping them even when it's with someone who dislikes me, you know it's wrong to tell other people's business."

"That sounded scripted, where are the hidden cameras, where's your little possy? Are they feeding you lines through an earpiece? WELL ITS NOT WORKING," she flew towards me and started feeling over my face to find the non-existent earpiece.

"Um, Ally I may like this and all but could you please, get off me?" I asked.

"No not until I find that piece, they did well at hiding this thing."

"It's not even-that's it I have no other choice," I sat up, and rolled on top of her, I then straddled her, and began tickling her.

"N-NO A-AUSTIN! QUIT!" she said through her laughter.

"Nope, not until you promise me that you won't try and feel for the non-existent ear piece and you have to tell me what all that was about."

"N-NEVER! I WON'T," she laughed even harder this time.

"Well then I guess we'll be here forever, `cause I'm not stopping anytime soon until you do what I said."

"OKAY, OKAY F-FINE STOP," she pleaded.

"You promise?"

"YES!"

I hesitantly stopped tickling her, and returned to my spot on the couch we sat in silence for a while until Ally flung herself at me.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed chuckling.

"I know you have an earpiece I'm not saying a think until I find it, and the microphone you probably have," she said straddling me.

"I have no earpiece and microphone, and HEY you promised!" I placed a hand on my chest and pretended to be upset.

"You're not fooling me ," she said giggling.

"Don't make me tickle you again because I will, and this time I won't stop," I warned.

She stopped her search, and looked me in the eyes; "You would NEVER," she said dramatically.

"Oh, I would, and It won't be pretty if I do," I mocked her tone. She glared at me and rolled back into her spot.

"HAHA Austin, 1 Ally, 0!" I cheered.

_**Ally's POV **_

So yeah, maybe I was being different around Austin, but so what, I was having fun. I wasn't usually like this around people, especially Austin. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Austin finally announced his boredom.

"Let's do something," he said with a smirk on his face.

I quirked an eyebrow; "Um, such as?" I asked.

"I don't know," he muttered, glancing at the clock; "Oh shit, it's late. I didn't notice."

"And your being so calm about this all," I said giggling; "shouldn't you be slightly worried?"

"Nah, my mom doesn't care how long I stay out as long as I don't get high or anything," Yawning tiredly.

"Well you should get home you look tired," I replied.

"I'm not, I just yawn when I'm bored, like as an example; **now**," he said flatly.

"Ooh, we could play a board game!" I suggested.

"Ally, bored games are, boring, and are for boring people," he whined; "and plus I'd have to think, I don't like to do anything that involves thinking."

"So I'm guessing you don't like to do anything then. And your report card must suck."

"No, I'm just saying that when I'm bored I don't like to think too much, it's… I don't know," he said throwing his arms up in surrender.

I laughed; "Someone's a little grumpy," I said in a sing song voice.

"Hm, wonder who that is."

We sat in silence, the only sounds heard were the cars passing by on the street. I yawned, and sat back on the cushion more. I was really tired, it had been a really long day, and I guess I could rest my eyes for a little. Letting my body relax a little more, I closed my eyes. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

_**Austin's POV**_

You know how in those movies, the two main characters sometimes get drunk and end up sleeping together, and end up screaming when they wake up? Well that's exactly how I woke up this morning minus being drunk, and sleeping together of course. I don't think Ally was pissed or anything I think she was just a little startled because I mean she woke up, my arm was around her, her face was buried into my chest, and then she looked up and saw my face, and freaked out a little.

"Gosh, I-I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting to wake up like that you know," she said, placing a hand on her chest; "Just got a little jumpy."

"I understand that but why, _why_, did you have to wake me up like that?" I asked, massaging my temple.

"Sorry, I just freaked out, I thought you were some robber, who came into the house."

"And got tired, and laid down, and decided to finish robbing you in the morning?"

She sighed; "Whatever," she said waving her hand dismissively; "It's 5:30 I need to get ready for school, which means you should probably go."

"It's what time again?! I don't wake up until about 7:00 you know it doesn't take that long to look this good," I replied with a smirk.

She scowled at me; "Well I still have to get dressed. And you're not going to continue your snooze fest on the sofa, so go home," she repeated, this time a little more aggressively.

"But… this sofa is soo comfortable," I grumbled.

"You're not going to be so comfortable anymore if you don't get your ass up, and get out!"

"UGH, fine but if you ever end up falling asleep on my couch I'll do the same thing!" I yelled, getting up.

"I'm quite sure I won't be sleeping on your couch."

"Riiight, my bad, because you'll be in my bed," I winked.

She blushed; "Get out, get out, get out," she pushed me towards the front door; "It was nice having you over, now go, go, go!" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Alrighty, I'll see you at school then princess," I replied winking.

_**Ally's POV**_

I arrived to school early that morning, and for some reason, I was in a great mood. I had decided to wear A light pear of pink skinny jeans, with a black top, and some converse, I had my hair in a loose bun, and my makeup was light.

I made my way to my locker, and put in my combination, I thought today was going to be a pretty good day, my little brother was still with me, and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, I actually had a nice time with Austin, and maybe even considered him as a friend now, I mean what could stop me.

I retrieved my books and closed my locker, making my way to the girl's bathroom, that is until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I expected it to be the principal or something but to my surprise it was one of the popular's, and the one I despised the most, Cassidy.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, and she was wearing a white shirt with black pants and black stilettos.

"Um… Hi," I mumbled.

"Shut up," she snapped; "You just don't listen do you?"

I arched a brow; "Um, what are you talking about?"

"You know, when I told you freshmen year to stay away from Austin Moon? You were doing pretty good until yesterday."

"Um… what do you mean?"

"I mean," she pressed her finger on my chest; "That I fucking saw Austin leaving your house this morning, my dad woke me up, and made me get the Sunday paper that's been sitting on our porch since the day it arrived."

"How do you know it was Austin?"

"Ally are you a fucking idiot? No one can look past his platinum blonde hair, it's almost impossible to."

"I Um-" I began, but I was cut off, when her fist met my face, then everything went dark.

* * *

**I personally, LOVE this chapter so much Auslly!**

**Anyway its been like a million years and I am so sorry, my computer crashed and all my documents were erased. So yeahh, but Anyway. LOVEEE THIS CHAPTERRRRRRR!**

**I start school tomorrow and I'm so sad, I don't want my summer to end, I cant even imagine how many essays I'll have to write this year. **

**Guest: do you have a twitter?- Yes would you like my name?**

**rauraauslly: *WIPING TEARS* RYAN! I WANT TO ADOPT YOU! :D LOL I AM SOO SOO HAPPY NOW! :D WAIT WHAT WAS AUSTIN GONNA SAY?! AUSTIN?! DONT LEAVE ME HANGING! :D I LOVE THIS UPDATE SOON! :D- I wont leave you hanging Austin was sure going to say something important. **

**Vicky: UPDATE- YES MAM!**

**Guest: This story has made me cry so many times tonight.- Aw man I didn't mean to make you cry!**

**Leona31600 -OMG this is my FAVORITE fan fic right now! I'm in LOVE with this story(: PLZ PLZ PLZ UPDATE!- AWW thanks for loving my story! Here's my update just for youuu. **


	8. Her Hero

_**Austin's POV**_

I arrived to school early that morning, since I couldn't seem to fall asleep again once I got home. So I watched TV until 6:20, then got dressed. I knew Ally would be there early, so it would be the perfect time to tell her what I've been longing to tell her for what seems like weeks now.

I pulled into a parking spot, and got out of the car. Searching around to see if Ally was here, and sure enough she was, her red truck was parked not too far from the school's entrance. I walked into the school, and quietly made my way to my locker.

I was surprised that I hadn't seen Ally yet, I figured she'd be roaming the hallways at this time of day. I mean I guessed she did that, or maybe she went and sat in homeroom.

"Hey Austy!" A familiar voice beamed behind me, I turned from my locker, and to my ex-girlfriend Cassidy.

"Um, hey," I replied, before turning my focus back to my things.

"I didn't know you came this early! You should have told me then we could've hitched a ride together!" she exclaimed.

"Oh I uh, don't usually come at this time, I just came `cause I thought Ally would be here."

"Ah… Hm, Hm, I see," she grumbled.

"Have you seen her?" I asked, closing my locker and facing her.

"I uh… No I haven't seen her today," she frowned; "Uh, do you want me to help you look for her?"

"No, she must be talking with a teacher or something."

"Oh alright, you wanna maybe hang out before school starts?"

"No thanks," and with that I turned around and walked away. You may be wondering why I was kind of being a jerk to her, and the answer is simple. She and I dated for 3 years, little did I know she was cheating on me the whole time, with John Burkley. I knew it all along I just didn't want to believe it. And I didn't, not until I walked into the janitors closet that day, and found them in a full on make out session.

"Austy, it's not what it looks like!" she had said.

I remember turning to her, possibly on the verge of crying; "I'll just let you go about your business, with John don't mind me," and with that I slammed the door. She told me John forced her into it, but he told me otherwise. He told me that they had been dating since October of 2010, about a month after we got together. I was of course heart broken, and would have done anything to stay with her, but in the end I ended up breaking up with her. I remember her cursing me out, and then grabbing John's hand and trotting away. It was like a stab in the back.

She and John just recently broke up, and I knew she was trying to flirt with me again, but it wasn't working. I turned the corner to quickly use the restroom, that's when I noticed a person slumped against the lockers, I figured it was one of those people who did drugs before school started, but once I got closer I noticed that it wasn't someone who did drugs; in fact she would be the last person I expected to do drugs. It was Ally, she sported a bloody nose, and some minor scratches.

I scurried to her side, and scooped her into my arms. I didn't know who would do such a thing to such an innocent girl like her, but I did know that if I ever found out who it was they were going to **pay.**

_**Ally's POV**_

I could feel two strong arms wrapped around my body, and at that very moment I was relieved. Whoever this person was saved me. And I had to thank them when I decided to open my eyes, (Which wouldn't be for a while, since I had an awful head ache.) The person stopped walking.

"Ah Mr. Moon, school hasn't even started and you're already in trouble, what another cigarette on campus?"

"For your information, I haven't been smoking lately, that was a twice time thing, and it's over. My mom totally confiscated my pack of cigarettes anyway," he retorted.

Austin? First of all what the hell was he doing here so early in the morning, and second why did he save me? I mean, I knew we hung out yesterday, but I didn't really expect him to care at school.

"You didn't even look up from your computer, how did you even know it was me?"

"I just know," I'm guessing this is when she looked up from her computer; "Austin! I know you used to get into fights, but I didn't know you would ever consider knocking out a girl!" she exclaimed, her voice sounding more and more panicked as it grew closer.

"I didn't do this, I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw her slumped against the lockers, I picked her up and brought her here! I promise I didn't do anything!"

"Take her to the nurse immediately she doesn't look well," she ordered; "We'll deal with you another time. You know hitting women is illegal, you can get yourself into more trouble than you think."

"I didn't do this though! Why do you think I would beat her up and then bring her here!?"

"You wanted to cover your tracks, and you probably felt bad too."

"Whatever," he muttered, and began walking again. I decided this would be a nice time to open my eyes, and I did so, the bright lights worsening my makeup.

I groaned in agony, the headache was worse than I thought. Austin soon stopped in the doorway of the nurse's office and looked down at me.

"Hey princess," he smiled; "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fin- I feel like crap," I admitted, wincing.

"Hi Mr. Moon what seems to be the problem?" she asked still typing away at her computer.

"WHY does everyone keep doing that how the heck did you know it was me?!"

"You tend to come here more than any of the other students," she muttered; "Please don't tell me you've gotten into another fight."

"No, actually I'm here with Ally Dawson, she's hurt."

"Alright, Alright, lay her down on the bed I'll look at her," he gently lay me down on the bed and sat in the empty chair next to it.

"What did she scrape her knee again?" she asked chuckling. I visited the nurses office for the smallest things, once I even came here for a hang nail, that she unhappily took off. Which added to the pain I was already in; I wasn't a stranger to the nurse's office no I wasn't.

"No something way worse than scraping a knee," he replied; "Can you please come look at her," he pleaded.

She got up from her seat and hovered over me; "Oh my gosh what happened?!" she asked.

"I don't know I found her in the hallway like this," he replied.

She turned around and grabbed some tissue for my nose. Then she turned back to me, her blue eyes showing concern as she handed them to me; "Here, that should help with the bloody nose, hold on while I go and get some stuff to clean your face with," she turned around to her cabinets, and began searching through them.

"So Ally, what happened?" she asked, digging around.

"I uh… what are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Why do you have cuts and scrapes on your face?

"Oh, uh, I tripped on the way here," I lied.

"And got all those cuts and scrapes? And why were you in the hallway?"

"Um… I uh…. I don't know," I mumbled.

"Aha! Found it!" she exclaimed, making her way to me again and pouring some of the substance on a paper-towel; "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just… don't."

I didn't feel like telling the truth at the moment, I won't lie, after what Cassidy did, I was scared of her, and I was almost afraid to even be in the same building as her.

She began dabbing the towel on my cuts, and it stung. I winced as she dabbed in numerous places on my face.

"These are a lot of cuts, I didn't know tripping could do this to someone," She said as she finished dabbing my face; "Alrighty all done, just keep the tissue on your nose until it's done bleeding," she informed me she then looked up at the clock; "Alright you have ten minutes until classes start, would you like to stay here until its time?"

I hesitantly shook my head, I didn't need her interrogating me anymore today, I knew I'd have to deal with all that once I got home.

"Are you sure Ally, you look like you need a little rest," he said, examining me.

"Um, no, no I'm fine my nose will probably be fine in like 5 minutes too," I assured them.

"Ally, are you sure?" Austin questioned.

I nodded my head and sat up, trying not to show the pain on my face as I did so; "See I'm fine and dandy."

"Alright… but come back here if you need me I mean it Ally!"

"Of course," I stood up, and slowly made my way out of her office, Austin trailing behind me.

"Ally, I think you should've stayed, you look like you're in pain," he said.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just dealing with the stinging of my cuts, whatever she put on my face really burns," I at least partially told the truth.

"No you're not Ally you're limping!"

"Cause that's a new trend!" I exclaimed.

"It's not, out of all the people here I should know about what the latest trends are, and limping is not one of them," he had a point there, I should've known Mr. Popular would know. Before I could respond, he scooped me into his arms.

"Austin! What the hell please put me down!" I begged, wincing.

"No, you're limping and obviously hurt, and I won't let you walk."  
I didn't fight back though, it was actually kinda nice being carried, especially since I was in fact liming and in pain.

_**Austin's POV**_

I carried her All the way to homeroom, and to my surprise she didn't protest. I knew she was uncomfortable while we walked through the hallway though, people kept sending us odd glances, and most of the girls were glaring at Ally.

About 30 minutes later we were called down to the principals office, I wondered what she needed with me, I understand why Ally might have to go due to what happened this morning.

Anyway we made our way to the principal's office, and waited impatiently for her to invite us into her office.

"Hello, Austin, Ally," she said, poking her head out of her office; "Come on in," she said with a warm smile.

I followed behind Ally into the bright room, could it be for once that I wasn't going to the office for something bad that I'd done?

I plopped down in the chair next to Ally, and waited for Mrs. Phillips to begin talking.

"So I heard about what happened this morning, and that should explain all the scratches and your red nose," she paused for a moment; "But, what we're all wondering who did this."

Ally turned her gaze to the painting on the wall; "I told the nurse that I tripped on the way here, nothing too serious," she mumbled.

"Ally, I know, and you know that, that's not true," she sighed; "we just want to help, we promise we won't tell the person you told us."

Ally then glanced at me, then back at the painting; "I told you it was no one," she repeated.

Mrs. Phillips then turned her attention to me; "And I heard from Becky that you brought her in this morning."

I nodded; "Yeah I was on my way to the bathroom, and she was slumped against the lockers, I brought her here as soon as I could."

"Do you have any idea wh-"

"It was Cassidy… Cassidy Smith she did it," Ally said, I looked over at her, anger swelling in my body. At that moment, I didn't care about the little gathering we were having at the moment, I jumped up from my seat and made my way into the crowded hallways, my eye's locking on the blonde strutting down the hallway in black stilettos. I ran up to her, and grabbed her arm, she jerked around and faced my, her scowl turning into a warm smile in seconds.

"What's up Austy?" she said casually.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you!?" I yelled.

"What do you-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I MEAN, WHY DID YOU HURT ALLY?!"

"I would never do such a thing," she placed a hand on her chest, and frowned, though I could tell she was trying not to smirk.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ALLY DAWSON!" I yelled pointing my finger at her, I didn't know what came over me, just a few days ago I was bullying Ally, and now here I am defending her.

"Austin, I only did it because she was trying to come between me and you," she fluttered her eyelashes at me.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING ME AND YOU ANYMORE, DEFENITELY NOT NOW, HOW THE HELL COULD YOU JUST GO OFF AND BEAT UP AN INNOCENT GIRL!" by this time, there was a crowd around Cassidy and I.

"She's not innocent Austin! You were at her house for some unknown reason, at an un-godly hour in the morning!"

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU?!"

"You should have been with me not her!"

"WHY WOULD I BE WITH YOU! WE BROKE UP 2 MONTHS AGO CASSIDY AND YOU SEEMED PRETTY DAMN HAPPY ABOUT IT! THEN WHEN JOHN FUCKING BURKLEY BROKE UP WITH YOU, YOU CAME CRAWLING BACK!"

She didn't reply, she pushed me, and dug her nails into the side of my arm, I winced. I couldn't hit her back, so I stepped back and punched the locker beside me, then I stormed out of the school, not bothering to look back at the person who was calling my name.

_**Ally's POV**_

I ran behind him, determined to stop him, and thank him for standing up for me. But it seemed impossible, it almost seemed as if he was purposely trying to get away from me. He finally decided to stop, and look back, his look softening once he noticed who it was.

"Austin! Whoo! You walk fast," I took a moment to breathe; "I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me like that, no one's ever done that before."

"You're welcome, I wouldn't let Cassidy get away with some shit like that," he muttered.

I smiled at him, and without thinking pulled him into a hug, which he hastily returned.

I pulled back; "Thanks again I should probably get back in there now, class already started."

"You know, we only have reviews."

"And?"

"Cassidy will probably try to beat you again for snitching, so why don't you come with me," he suggested.

"I don't know Austin, I'm not usually one for skipping school."

"You deserve it, especially after all you've been through, please just come with me?" he pleaded. I thought for a moment before nodding my head and making my way over to the passenger side.

"Thanks so much Ally, I promise this day won't be boring," he said flashing his pearly whites at me, and slamming his car door shut. He started the engine, and pulled out of his parking space.

"So I take it we'll just catch up on our Chemistry assignment another day," I stated with a light giggle.

"Hey it'll probably be the easiest grade I've ever gotten, when it comes to chemicals I'm a king."

"Is that why the teacher won't you anywhere near chemicals unless she's standing right over your shoulder?"

"Hey, she said she wanted to observe how perfect I was at Chemistry, she said that maybe she could learn from some of my skills," he joked.

"Oh wow I didn't know you were that smart!" I laughed.

"Yep, and she even insists that I wear goggles even when we're not experimenting, just because she wants me to look like a genius at all times."

"Oh wow, I didn't know I was in the presence of such a master."

"Ooh, I like that name, can I get you to call me that when you're in my bed?"

"Well the moment has been ruined," I muttered, turning on the radio and searching for a song.

"Hey wait, wait turn it back I like that song!"

It was _blurred lines By Robin Thicke* _he began singing along.

"_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_

_If you can't read from the same page_

_Maybe I'm going deaf,_

_Maybe I'm going blind_

_Maybe I'm out of my mind _Come on ally sing along!" He said.

I then attempted to sing the second verse;

"_OK now she was close, tried to domesticate you_

_But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature_

_Just let me liberate you_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_You don't need no….uhhh_

_Hey, hey, hey…_

_That girl is not your maker"_ I sang. We sang the whole song, and I have to admit we weren't half bad, of course I had those moments where I would go off pitch but, doesn't everyone.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Austin with a wide goofy smile.

"It was… Hey where are we going?"

"I don't know, we'll just drive until we find something to do, or get hungry or something."

I giggled; "Sounds fun to me," I said with a wide smile.

* * *

**So I don't usually update like this, but I loved the reviews I got, and I had to make the next chapter. **

**Don't you just love how protective Austin is in this chapter, and the way he told off Cassidy, ooh that was just amazing to me, and I just LOOOVED it!**

******-AusllyBade4Ever-**: OMG AUSLLY AMAZINGNESS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT WAS THE BEST AUSLLY EVER I JUST CAN'T EVEN TALK DO TO OVERLOAD OF FEELS AKWDGBOVGFASBOIDLAWPUGEDYVKIFAWAAASGKABCVKHBGVGZzk aJGSDKGZVABKLDG! AND THEN THE CLIFF HANGER! GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I LOVE THIS STORY SOOOOOOOO MUCH:) my fave part was when they were straddling each other:) and when they fell asleep on the couch:) omg "And got tired, and laid down, and decided to finish robbing you in the morning?"XD that was really funny:) oh! and the ""Riiight, my bad, because you'll be in my bed," too funnyXD oh ya and was anyone else pissed that in the Teen Beach Movie sweepstakes thing the answer was multiple choice and if you got the wrong answer you got to try again! i was so pissed i mean now everyone gets the right answer! i busted my butt making sure that i got the correct number and then i find out i didn't even have to count! what kind of crap is that! i've seen that movie 17 fricken times! 17! i know that thing inside and out! and i love it! I NEED THAT SURF BOARD! I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED IT! :) sorry i get very into it:) i'm still pissed too cause i could have met towo people from it but i couldn't go because my dad didn't want to drive to L.A again:[ grrrrrrrrrr. i still got to meet peyton list though...and she hugged me!:) i got to sit next to cameron Boise too: he didn't hug me but i still sat bext to them both:) PEYTON IS SOOOOOOO NICE!:) goodness i had a lot of stuff to get off my chest:) so back to the chapter. i loved it:)- First off LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGG review it cut off in my email and I had to come read it from the site but anyway. Your username sounds familiar do you go on the wiki? And all those moment's you listed up there were probably my favorite lol, I just loved the whole chapter lol.  


**rauraauslly- OH MY! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR THE SHOUT OUT! :D IT MADE MY DAY! :D OH AND CASSIDY... IF YOU LAY A HAND ON ALLY... I WILL SERIOUSLY MAKE SURE YOU END UP IN A HOSPITAL! :O I LOVE THIS! :D UPDATE SOON! :D- OOOH I'll put her in the hospital with you, and you are very, very welcome, I'm happy to make people's days. :)**

**Lol anywayy, I know a couple people have asked for my twitter, and I DO have it, so if you want it just add it into your review and I'll put it down here in my next update. **

**I LOOOVE reviews and you know it, I hope to get a lot on this chapter!**

**Nikki**


	9. Her Cuteness

_**Austin's POV**_

"Come on Ally, just sit down!" I ordered. After about an hour or so of driving around, we got bored and decided to get something, I gladly insisted that we eat McDonalds, but Ally thought otherwise, we fought for a full hour before she finally gave in, now she just has an attitude and refuses to sit down.

"Nope, I refuse, you're making me eat this shit," she gestured toward her cheeseburger; "It's so unhealthy!"

"Ally it's a fucking cheeseburger, and I bought it for you, shouldn't you be happy?!"

"I'm not happy, I appreciate you for buying it for me it just looks so unhealthy!" she whined.

"You act like you've never had a burger before! It's not like you're eating it every day! It's just a one time thing!"

She looked at me, then back at the table where her burger sat untouched. She sighed with defeat and sat down; "I dislike you with a fiery passion for making me do this," she muttered.

"At least you don't hate me!" I beamed, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah well you're not far from it," she quipped. Folding her arms across her chest and pouting her lip.

"Ally come on just take a bite! And if you don't like it I won't make you eat it," I pleaded, hoping that she would take up on my offer.

She contemplated on this for a while, but soon picked her burger up, and took a small bite out of it. I watched as her facial expression changed emotion, (Which was really upsetting, you can never tell if she's mad or happy sometimes because she's pretty good at hiding all her emotions.)

"It's…. not half bad," she admitting, taking another bite.

I smiled; "Something told me you'd like it."

"Well, you're lucky I like it, I don't usually like new things."

"What do you mean new things?" I asked.

"Like, I've never had a burger, my whole life I've had salads, and pizza and chicken. But not a burger."

"ARE YOU AMERICAN? YOU'VE NEVER HAD A BURGER?"

"I am American, but you know it's not THAT bad, some children grow up as vegetarians and never get to taste meat."

I shrugged, she had a pretty good point; "You're actually right."

"Aren't I always," she said with a small smirk.

"Yes," I replied, with a light chuckle; "Ally Dawson is never wrong."

"That's right!" she exclaimed, looking down at the table to hide her blush.

"It's so cute when you do that," I sad absentmindedly. I had meant to say it in my mind, but I guess my brain thought otherwise today.

"Um.. What?"

I took a huge bite of my burger, and shrugged my shoulders I knew Ally hated when people talked to her with a mouth full of food.

"Wait, did you just say it was cute when I was looking down at the table?" she asked, her eyebrows creased.

"Hm, Hum, Hm.. Um hm, hm, hm," I replied.

"I can't understand food language. SWALLOW before you talk to me!" she yelled, kicking me.

I swallowed my food, and let out a little yelp; "Ouch Ally, why must you be so violent?"

"What did you say!?"she asked.

"I said… It was cute that the little monopoly guy was sitting there on your cup and smiling."

"Are you gay?"

"No! I'm a total ladies' man!"

"Well why would you say the monopoly man was cute?"

"I… I don't know."

"Wow Austin after ALL these years. Should've known."

"I'm not gay though!"

"Austin, please, you don't have to lie. Save it please, I don't want to hear the stories."

"But-"

"Austin! Denial is not the answer!"

"I SAID It was cute when you tried to hide your blush!" I blurted, thinking more about my reputation, than about what I had just said.

She then blushed, and didn't try to hide it this time, she smiled; "Works every time," she said with a giggle, and began eating her fries.

"So you're not going to say something smart to what I just said to you like. 'Oh well it's not cute when you do anything' or 'well thanks but it wasn't you that made me blush it was the guy behind you'?"

She laughed; "First off, I would never say anything like that, Second what guy would be looking at me! What guy would make me blush?"

"Obviously I did," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, only because you said I was right all the time, no one's ever said that to me," she replied.

"So Trish hasn't said that to you before?"

"Well once in the 6th grade but I told her not to say that because I'm not right all the time, most of the time I'm merely guessing the answer rather than full on knowing it."

"That's not something you hear every day, especially from Ally Dawson."

"Yeah, Yeah," she muttered.

"Don't worry, it's not bad that you do that, it makes you even smarter when you get the answer right, and you're just guessing."

She giggled; "Well, thank you very much Austin for that compliment."

_**Ally's POV**_

I was confused, if Austin just called me cute, did that mean all those times he called me ugly, he was just joking around, trying to make a scene in front of his friends?

And if so WHY did I even consider calling him cute too? That was a complete, and total jerk move! I remember my dad telling me when I was younger to never go out with a guy if they bully you for the fun of it, and really have a crush on you.

But I doubt he does, that would be weird, it would be wrong. For me; Ally Dawson, goody-goody two shoes, to ever like someone with manners such as his.

But I couldn't lie, he was adorable, with his shaggy blonde hair, and his beautiful dark brown eyes, his smile, basically his everything was beautiful.

"Let's go," said Austin, breaking the awkward silence between the two of us, and standing up.

"Okay, um where?" I asked, trying not to sound too nervous.

"I don't know let's drive around some more, it's fun driving with you, you're not boring like I thought you would be," he shrugged his shoulders, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me off towards his car.

You remember when you were little, and your crush would touch your shoulder or something, and you couldn't help but FILL with butterflies? Well that's what happened when Austin grabbed my wrist, and he didn't even think anything of it, he actually looked quite casual if you ask me.

We walked up to his parked red mustang, got in, and began our adventure.

_**Austin's POV**_

"Alright, let's play 20 questions," I stated, turning the radio down to a minimum, and glancing over at Ally.

"Okay, you start," she replied, shifting in her seat to face me.

"Umm, when's your birthday?" I asked.

"Ah, that's simple; November 29th,"

"Oh really!? I'm exactly a month away from you, mine is December 29th!"

"Awesome. Alright…. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, just me," I replied with a light sigh.

"Who was your first crush?" I blurted.

"Uh, well it was… Uh… Jason.. Uh… McDonald," she stuttered.

"Who?"

"Jason McDonald," she said, now more confident.

"Never heard of the kid, what grade?"

"TOO many questions asked. You ask one Austin, one. WHO was YOUR first crush?"

That was a hard one, everyone knew who my first crush was except Ally, possibly because it WAS Ally, but; anyway.

"Uh. Ashley Tomphson," I replied.

"You mean the chick with the raccoon teeth?"

"Uh… yeah…. Sexy as hell if you ask me," I muttered, with a disappointed grin. _Really Austin? Raccoon teeth girl, she's the least bit attractive you could've done better than that. You know if I was Ally I would grab the box of tissues in the glove compartment, and smack you with it continuously for saying that. _I thought; _And here you go, reminiscing on the time you liked Ally like that, isn't it clear that she didn't like you back after what you did in kindergarten? _

"Austin?" her confused voice broke into my thoughts.

"Uh yeah Ally?"

"It's your turn, it's been your turn for like, 5 minutes now," she stated.

"Oh," I cleared my throat; "I don't think we should play this anymore, it's getting kind of boring, and I need to keep my focus on the road, I don't want to crash," I rambled, hoping Ally would understand my excuse.

"Alright, wouldn't want to crash," she said with a giggle.

"Nope."

_**Ally's POV**_

I was never one to lie, but in this case, I had to. No one could know that for a brief time I enjoyed when Austin would trot up to me with his little gang, and talk trash to me. Yes, I Ally Dawson, once had a crush on that little monster they call Austin Moon, and if you're wondering yes, I am ashamed of it.

When 7th grade hit, that's when I began to get sick of his bullying, and I forced myself to stop liking him, and to go on like I never did. I had liked him for 2 years then, and yes it was hard, but finally those little butterflies went away.

Truth is, I had never liked anyone like I, liked Austin, he seemed different back then, thinking back he seemed a little, broken, and it seemed like he needed a little piece to fix it, and I thought at the time that little piece could be me, but I always prove myself wrong somehow. He's still like that now, he just seemed more damaged then he did back then.

And there were some times, when I wondered what was wrong with him, and I still do, but I know, with me being Ally, and him being… Well Austin, I wouldn't get a word, he would ignore me, and possibly even start to bully me again.

"You're being awfully quiet, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I thought that since you wanted to concentrate, that I should be quiet," I replied.

"Oh, well no, I still need company, I don't want to be all alone," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, uh… I don't know if this is the right time. But you were going to tell me about your brother, and I actually really want to know what happened," he replied.

"Oh… well I don't know, it's a tough subject," I admitted.

"You can trust me Ally, I won't laugh."

I sighed heavily and shifted uncomfortably in my seat; "Well.. it's a long story. It started the morning after my dad died…" and I told him, everything, from the adoption, to Jessica, I even went back to when my dad, just for him to kind of understand where I was coming from.

And he didn't laugh. He didn't smile, I knew he felt for me.

"I… can't believe I was bullying you, while all this was happening," he stuttered; "I feel awful now."

"Don't, you… probably go through some stuff on your own… it's hard to take your anger out at home you know? So you just take it out on, Someone OR something else."

"I am going through things, but I have a mansion, a mom, a dad, and you have, Ryan, and Jessica."

"And Trish, she's like a sister, we haven't been able to spend much time together though, Dez is her schedule now," I sighed.

"Tell me about it, Dez is always hanging out with Trish, it's like there attached at the hip."

"Maybe they should be. They wouldn't mind."

He chuckled, and quickly glanced at me; "No, no they wouldn't."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is….2:15, you wanna head to my house?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't get an earful from your mom," I said.

"I won't I do this all the time, and she understands, she knows sometimes I can't take too much stress," he replied making a quick U turn and heading down an unfamiliar road.

"Um w-"

"It's a short cut; you would be surprised how often I come up here."

_**Austin's POV**_

There we sat on the living room floor, watching the TV before us, and snacking. Yes, can you believe it, Ally Dawson, willingly sat down next to me, WATCHED TV, and didn't seem to care about it at all.

I guess you could say we were maybe friends right now.

"Time?"

I rolled my eyes, and looked down at my watch; "4:30,"

Her eyes widened, and she quickly stood up; "I'm so sorry to bail, and not help you clean but I have to get to work I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, rushing to the door, me following behind her as if I were a puppy.

"It's alright, but must you walk SO fast," I yelled behind her, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Yes, my car is at school, STUPID, STUPID, school!"

"I'll drive you."

"No need, I'm fine, I can walk," she said, waving her hand.

"Alright then.. Don't say I didn't ask," I warned, absentmindedly pulling her into a hug; "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Uh… yeah… I'll see you there," she said with a light giggle.

* * *

**SOOO. This IS a cliff hanger, something interesting happens :)**

**Don't you just love how they used to like eachother? I do I find it super adorable! **

**rauraauslly- OH I LIKE THE FIRST REVIEW! :D LOL YOU KEEP MAKING MY DAY! :D OH YEAH! CALL ME AND ILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN WE GONNA PUT THIS BITCH IN THE HOSPITAL! OH AND MY COUSIN SAID IF WE NEED TO HIDE THE BODY SHE KNOWS A PLACE! ;D LOL MY TWITTER NAME IS mmarialola I DO FOLLOW BACK! :D I LOVE THIS UPDATE SOON! :D- AWWWH I love making your day! And alright, you better be ready the next few chapters are gonna wanna make you knock the bitch out! I'll be sure to follow you I'm Swagggggggg_ gotta make sure there 8, I sometimes get it wrong lol.  
**

**Im Imperfectly Perfect - OMG! This is the best Auslly story ever! I loved when Austin and Ally fell asleep on the couch. And Austin keeps joking about how Ally will wind up in his bed;). Or is he? Hmmm? Is it a goal, a dream? Well I guess that'll be up to you. And how Austin was so overprotective of Ally and stood up to Cassidy? Amazing! Do you always write such good stories? Anyway I know authors usually don't like people rushing their updates plus you just updated today but when you have the time update plz. :)- Hmmm we don't know if Austin was joking, we'll soon find out though. I LOVE how protective he is over Ally its sooo cute!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME _De mi amor_**

**Nikki**


	10. His Flashback

_**Ally's POV**_

_His beautiful l blonde hair, glimmering in the sunlight, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming perfectly. He was all mine, the perfect beautiful, amazing Austin Moon. I didn't know how it happened but it did, and now here we were, standing on the beach, hand and hand, watching the sunset. _

"_Ally?" he turned to me, the perfect gleam in his eyes still shining down at me._

"_Yes?" I responded, hoping it was a good thing. _

"_Ally?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_ALLY?"_

"_What?!"_

"_ALLY DAWSON WAKE UP."_

I jumped, waking from my dream, and meeting the eyes of the boy that was in it moments ago.

"Huh, oh sorry I fell asleep… I uh… yeah," I replied, frantically searching for words. I Ally Dawson couldn't have been dreaming about Austin Moon like that, it wouldn't be right for one, and also, he's Austin Freaking Moon, popular, cute, has every single girl latched to his arm at every given moment.

"Well, I came to pick you up, your boss says since no one is here you can close up early," he said.

"Oh, no need I'll just walk home," I responded with a wave of my hand.

"No you walked here, I insist on taking you home, its nearly raining out there Ally," he said gesturing towards the already damped windows. He had a point, and I really had no reason to reject his offer, we had been getting along lately.

I sighed in defeat; "Alright, let me grab my jacket," I replied, sauntering upstairs to the coat closet; "You've been oddly nice to me lately Mr. Moon, and I hope you know that if your trying to pull something on me I WILL find out, and it won't be pretty when I do!" I warned retrieving my jacket, and returning to my spot behind the counter to find the keys to the store.

"I'm not pulling anything I'm just trying to be nice for once, is that so hard to believe?" he asked, trailing behind me.

"A little," I muttered, grabbing the keys, and making my way to the door; "You know you DID bully me for 12 years, then you all of a sudden changed for some reason, and now you're being nice to me," I explained, locking the door and turning to him.

"Well… you do have a point, but I swear, I'm not trying to pull anything I promise on, on my friendship with Dez!"

I looked up into his eyes, and frowned; "You, and your stupid ways… and stuff," I grumbled, walking away. He lightly chuckled, and caught up behind me, casually throwing an arm around my shoulder and ushering me to his car.

Once we were in the car, he switched on the heat, and turned on the radio.

"You seem really pissed right now. I mean earlier you were all happy and now, you're umm… I don't know," he said breaking the odd silence between the two of us.

"I just had a bad day at work. Some man came up to me trying to buy an iPhone* and I kept telling him it was a music store, but that didn't stop him from asking, he just kept on. In the end I ended up giving him an actual Apple, and pushing him out the store. He sat and yelled outside for like 2 hours," I muttered.

"Well… He seems like a pain in the ass, you know?"

"Yeah… I know," then the car filled with complete silence. I began thinking about my father, completely forgetting about my surroundings at the moment. It hadn't been long since he'd passed away, and I'd missed him more than ever. Yeah maybe he wasn't living the best life on this earth because of how sick he was, but he could've gotten better. And though the doctors told me there was nothing I really would've been able to do to save him, I still felt terrible every morning.

"You miss him?" Austin asked, slightly startling me.

"W-what do you mean?" I questioned.

"Your dad, you miss him right?"

"Well of course, who wouldn't," I snapped.

"It's not your fault you know."

"I know that," I lied.

"No you don't Ally. Anyone can look into your eyes, and see the guilt you feel towards not being there that night."

"Well… I guess my eyes are liars. I know what the doctors told me Austin, I couldn't do anything about it," I mumbled.

He sighed deeply as he pulled into my driveway, his gaze settled angrily at the garage door; "Look, you may think I'm just trying to push your buttons, but I'm not. You may say that you don't think it was your fault, but in your mind you know what your thinking. And I want you to know that it's no one's fault."

"Why are you telling me this Austin? Because last I checked you couldn't give two fucks."

"I care, no matter how much I've bullied you. When it comes to losing someone close to you it's a serious deal."

"What would you know about losing someone close to you?" I spat.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing… You should probably go, Jessica is probably waiting for you to come inside," he said, now sounding a little panicked.

"Um…. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I replied, now confused.

"Yeah…Mhm… see you then."

_**Austin's POV**_

I pulled away, fully aware that I had almost told Ally about what happened. For what seemed like years now, I had been hiding a secret behind my tough exterior. Yes, I; Austin Moon, had a complicated life as well.

_It all started when I was 5 years old. My real mother; Mary. And my father Mike decided on a divorce, just as any other normal child, I was sad and upset. I did cry, knowing I wouldn't have my family anymore. _

_**This is when the Bullying began.**_

_Months went by after their divorce, things were going good. I was going back and forth between my mother and father's houses, and I was still happy kid for a mother and father who could barely stand being in one room together, without bickering back and forth between each other._

_Then, that's when Mimi came into the picture. _

_She was a sweet lady, blonde hair like mine, an amazing personality, I wasn't surprised when my father fell for her. _

_She would often come around to the condo that my father lived in, and bring me things. I remembered how she would tell me every time I saw her; "One day, you'll break all the girl's hearts" she would say. And I; have shockingly lived up to that statement, not saying that as a good thing though. _

_Anyway, back to the point. _

_Mimi, was obviously deeply in love with my father, and I hated to admit it but my father was too. I had never seen him look at my mother the way he looked at Mimi before. And it was strange knowing that he probably loved Mimi more than he loved my mom; (Which may be a sad thing to say, but its true.)_

_The more time Mimi spent with my dad, the less time I would spend with my mom, because I just loved being around them so much. We were like a family again, except now I didn't have me actual mother in it. _

_But now looking back it seemed my mother didn't really even care, yes, there were times when she would get quite offended by the fact that I wanted to stay with my father sometimes, and not her; but it was mere jealousy making her react in such a way. _

_Anyway, years, and years after the divorce, my mother decided that she didn't want to live in Miami anymore. She actually didn't want to live in America anymore. So she packed her bags, and with one swift goodbye, she was off to Paris, France. _

_**The bullying became more crucial at this point. **_

_At this time I was 11 years old, I was confused with why she did such a thing, I was her son, she was supposed to stay with me, I was supposed to see her every other week. She was my mother. Why didn't she stay? _

_Month's after her departure, Mimi and my father got engaged. Yes, it was a surprise, and quite the delight, but since my mother, was pretty much never like a mother to me, Mimi was more like a mom to me, and probably in my life more than my mom was. _

_So they had a small gathering, only family and a couple friends, and on August 21__st__ they became happily married. _

Yes… this is not the usual sob story, but I promise right here is where you'll want to pay attention the most.

_I remember that day like it was just yesterday, I was sitting in my room, searching for something that would potentially ease my boredom, when my father burst into my room. He had a look of… I don't know; Panic. _

"_Austin, can you pack a bag please?" he had asked. _

"_But why? Where are we going?" I stubbornly questioned. _

"_We're gonna go visit mommy in Paris," he replied. _

_I felt shocked, not in almost a year now, had my father bothered to mention my mother, she was not a day to day conversation in the house. So why would he want to go see her? And why did he look so desperate to? _

_Deciding that questioning probably wasn't the good thing to do at the moment, I got up, and began searching through my closet for a few things I could wear to go see my mom. _

_But at that moment I knew that there was something wrong. When my mother announced that she would be leaving my father began acting so coldly towards her. And now, he wanted to see her, and it seemed like he wanted to see her bad. _

_My father, still in the doorway, and slightly less panicked now spoke; "Austin, only pack a few things, maybe about 3 out fits, and a pair of shoes, we're not gonna be up there for long, and if we are, I guess we'll just get you some new clothes up there, please don't take too long, I want to leave as soon as possible."_

_And with that he rushed away, and into his bedroom, we're he was probably packing away._

_I was confused, more confused than I would be doing math, and that was pretty confusing if you ask me. _

_I finished packing, and grabbed a pair of my red converse, then I trudged to my father's dragging my bag in toe._

"_I don't know Mimi, are you sure it's a good idea to bring him with us, should we just get a babysitter, I'm not sure he'll be able to handle seeing her like this," I heard my father in the distance. _

"_Mike, this may be the last time Austin ever sees his mom."_

"_Mimi, from what I heard from the doctors, Mary is very badly injured, she might die."_

"_And that's why Austin needs to come, to see his mom for the last time. And Mary needs to give her son the proper goodbye." _

_He sighed in defeat, and continued searching around his dresser drawer for something. I continued dragging my bag into their room, and tried pretending like I hadn't heard the whole conversation. _

_They really couldn't be lying to me like this, I was now 12 years old they couldn't lie to me, about something that was this important. Sure they could tell me that Santa was real, and that the Easter bunny was the one hiding the eggs, but they couldn't tell me that we were just going to go see my mother in Paris for no apparent reason. _

"_I'm all finished packing dad, is there anything else you need me to do?" I asked. _

"_No son, me and Mimi will be done packing in a little bit, for now you just go downstairs and watch some TV," he replied; "Just leave your little bag here, I'll get it on my way downstairs." _

_I sighed and nodded my head, turning around and heading down stairs, they really were keeping it from me, everything they were just talking about. They weren't gonna tell me why we were going to Paris. _

_Even though I practically knew now, it would have been nice to hear someone say it to me, rather than me having to find out in the way I did. _

_Finally after what seemed like hours of watching TV, My father and mimi trudged down the stairs, bags in hand. _

"_Mimi, passports?"_

"_There in my purse."_

"_What about some games for Austin?"_

"_There in the little pocket on the side of his bag."_

"_My keys?"_

"_In your back pocket."_

_I stood up and examined my father, he seemed panicked, in a rush. I had never seen him like this before. _

"_Austin please put on your shoes, I could only get us the 7:00 flight to Paris, and those were the only ones in first class. You know it does take a while to get to the Airport."_

"_Okay… why are we going to visit mom?" I asked. _

"_Um.. she wants to see you… after all it has been almost a year since she's seen you." _

_I nodded, not bothering to ask him any more questions, because I was afraid if I did I would eventually make him snap. _

_We had a silent plane ride to Paris. I only played my games a few times, asked a few more questions, and then I decided that I wasn't going to get anything out of my dad. So I went to sleep. _

_And then everything else was a blur. _

_I only remember, walking into that big brick building, and repetitively asking my father why we were there. He never answered. He just ignored. _

"_Mary Stevens," he spoke to the doctor. _

"_Um… Mary Stevens?" she replied. _

"_Yes, were here to see her, I'm her ex-husband Mike Moon, and this is our son Austin Moon, and this is my wife Mimi Moon."_

"_Um.. Mr. Moon were sorry to inform you but Mrs. Stevens passed away last night," and at that moment… it felt like everything froze. My own mother… gone. _

_Though I hadn't seen her in forever, it felt like a piece of me, was all of a sudden gone. I felt empty.. like something was missing now. This was a feeling that I'd never felt before._

"_O-uh… well…. Thank you for your assistance," my father croaked, after a long pause. _

_I didn't know how to feel after getting that news… after finding out my mom was gone. After finding out that she was never going to return again. After finding out, that I never go the proper goodbye. _

_And I guess that's when I began to make Ally suffer more than usual. I would yell at her, laugh at her… torment her. _

_And it was my pain not hers. _

_It was my fault not hers._

_It was my anger being channeled into her. _

_And now to this DAY I think about what I would have said if I saw my mom before she went, what she would have said when she saw me. _

_But the past is the past, and you can't change it._

_**Ally's POV**_

'_Ding Dong'_ I groaned loudly as I rolled out of bed, and down the stairs. It was 6:00 in the morning, what could anyone want this early?

I hastily pulled open the door, revealing a tired looking Austin.

"Rise… Rise, and shine," he mumbled, inviting himself into the house and plopping down on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My dad woke me up, and then told me; and I quote; 'You'll have to start learning how to wake up early if you're gonna take over the family business'," he grumbled.

I laughed, and sat down next to him; "So you come and wake me up because your dad wants YOU to take over the business?"

"Yeah, cause I had nowhere else to go, and when I went to Dez he practically kicked my ass," he replied.

"Dez… Kicked your ass?" I asked.

"Well… he's mean when he's tired," he replied in defense.

"And you have no other friends to go to?"

"Well I do, but you're the second person I thought of, and I knew you wouldn't kick me out."

"I need beauty sleep Austin, and with you here that's not gonna happen, so if I may ask you to please, very kindly-"

"You don't need beauty sleep your already beautiful.. please don't kick me ouuuut," he whined.

I blushed at his compliment, and stood up; "Your lucky that were almost getting along now," I muttered.

"Yaaaa-y, I'll see you when its time to wake up," he said kicking off his shoes, and laying out on the sofa. I rolled my eyes, and turned around, heading back upstairs.

* * *

**MUAH MUAH! I love this chapter **

**Sorry it's been so long, School... School... Schoooooooooooooool.**

**ITS TAKEN UP MY WHOLE SCHEDULEEEEE **

**-cries- **

**Then this morning I woke up all ready to update, and then I type up the story, and I'm ready and fanfic is like. **

**SWERVE**

**NOPE**

**504 INTERNAL SERVER ERROR -Insert evil laugh- **

**Anywayy. **

**I wanna give a shout out to my gurl DAAAAISSYYY! She's like my bff! She's totally awesome, and know's how to make a person laugh. **

**rauraauslly- Haha! :D You SERUOUSLY KEEP MAKING MY DAY! :D IF SHE MAKE ME WANNA KNOCK HER OUT CAN YOU HELP ME? CAUSE IF I GET IN TROUBLE YOUR GOING DOWN WITH ME! :D LOL ILL BE SURE TO LOOK YOU UP! :D NICE NAME!**

HASTA LUEGO LUCIA ESTA FUERA!- HEHEHEHEHEHE yeah I'd love to go down wichuu gurl! And I looove making your day! :)

**Misa-chan rocks- you are such a good writer you should write a book and try to get them published- OMG! That means a lot, a lot, a lot!**

**LoveShipper -Ally being tentative about eating the hamburger was adorable, like a little kid not sure if they would like the new food. Aww Austin and Ally are both getting super duper crushes over the other- Oh yes, didn't you just love how Austin said she didnt need beauty sleep in this chapter? I JUST ADORED ITTT!**

**So I'll try to update as soon as possible! **

**Until Then _De mi amor_**

**Nikki**


End file.
